Quiero verte
by miharu vargas
Summary: Makoto decide irse de la ciudad y quedarse en Tokio por seis años los cuales dura su carrera. Luego de ese tiempo regresa pero mas por vacaciones y darse un relajo de su trabajo y del club de natación donde pertenece. Haruka, tratara de hacer lo imposible para que el peliverde se quedara en la ciudad y que no se alejara mas de su lado. fail summary.
1. prologo

**Hola aquí comenzare con un nuevo fic pero sera mas largo ojala les guste aunque sea triste, puede ir variando el tema pero mas que nada es MakotoxHaruka bueno ojala les guste.**

**Free no me pertenece(que pena D:)**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Makoto Tachibana había decidió ir a vivir a Tokio, como estaba en ultimo año no se le hizo difícil ni nada, es mas sentía como si un peso se le iba de encima. Era agradable saber que sus amigos no sabían nada de esto, ni si quiera Rin que aun estaba en la otra academia. Miro a sus pequeños hermanos y sonríe al abrazarlos. Ren y Ran lloraban en el pecho de su hermano mayor, el prometió irles a visitar cuando tuviera su carrera de medicina ya lista. Sus padres desde la puerta miraban a sus hijos con algo de pena en sus ojos.

El peliverde había avanzado el ultimo año con rapidez cosa que cuando llegara el momento de irse, fuera sin tener inconvenientes. De la única persona que se despidió fue de su maestra y encargada del club de natación Ama-chan, pero del resto nada, ya les diría cuando valla en el bus directo a Tokio.

Sin más salió junto a sus padres y sus hermanos esa tarde hacia la estación de buses.

Era de mañana y Haruka despertó, se metió como acostumbraba en la bañera y espero a que el peliverde fuera a buscarle. Con el paso de los minutos, suspiro y salió de esta sin saber nada de Makoto, miro la hora mientras tomaba desayuno y ya faltaba media hora para tener que entrar a clases, suspira nuevamente y sale de casa. Camino solo todo el recorrido, sabía que le estaba haciendo falta el joven de ojos verdes. Cuando llega al instituto, se fue directo a su mesa a mirar la ventana y mirar la mesa de a su lado a cada quince segundos, como si así el más alto aparecería de la nada.

Nagisa, Rei y Gou llegaron al salón del cual Haruka no había querido salir durante todo el día, le llevaron algo de comer y lo acompañaron, incluso para ellos fue extraño de que Makoto no haya ido. Había terminado la jornada escolar y todos estaban en el club de natación, pero sabían que faltaba el capitán, había como un extraño vacío al no sentir su suave voz, o escuchar la canción que le gustaba cantar "Rage on".

Más tarde Haruka volvía solo de nuevo, cuando llega como a la mitad de la escalera, mira la casa del peliverde y ve a la madre de este, se acerca.

-Hola tia…-dice con tono neutro.

-Oh~ Haru hola-sonríe la mujer, mientras ve al más joven.

-Esta Makoto?-pregunto Haruka, luego se arrepintió, al ver la cara que colocaba la mujer.

-Mako…-la mujer suspiro apenada-Lo siento Haru pero Makoto se fue ayer a Tokio…no te lo contó?

-No tía-susurro Haruka, luego se despidió y subió el resto de escalera, con un dolor en el pecho.

Cuando llego a su casa, tomo su móvil y marco a Nagisa y a Rin, después les diría a Rei y a Gou, espero el tono de llamada cuando la voz enérgica de Nagisa se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

-_Diga?~_

-Nagisa…-responde Haruka con su tono neutro.

-_Hola Haru-chan~_ -dice Nagisa, con tono alegre.

-…-Haruka suspira-Nagisa… tu sabias que Makoto se iba a Tokio?

-_Ah?...no_-Nagisa se quedó callado unos segundos-_C-como que Mako-chan se fue a Tokio?_

-Si… por lo que me dijo su mamá… se fue a Tokio anoche…-susurra Haruka, mientras apretaba su pecho.

-_P-p-pero no te dijo porque se fue?_-Se notaba que Nagisa había comenzado a sollozar.

-No…nada… -Haruka tuvo que respirar para tranquilizarse-Pero no llores, ya tranquilízate…-no sabía si se lo había dicho al menor o se lo decía a sí mismo, pero eso hizo que ambos se calmaran.

_-Le preguntaste a Rin-chan?_-pregunta Nagisa.

-Ahora lo voy a hacer…-responde Haruka.

-_Bueno hazlo, ahora voy para tu casa_-dice Nagisa a lo que Haruka responde con un simple "_si_".

Una vez que corta la llamada, busca al otro contacto que podría saber ya que el primero no sabía, marco el número y espero, hasta que le contestaron.

-_Para que estas llamando Haru_?-pregunto Rin a través de la línea.

-Voy a ser corto y preciso… -suspiro Haruka, con esperanza de que este supiera-Sabias que Makoto se había ido a Tokio?

Silencio, al parecer Rin no sabía nada. Incluso Haruka creyó haber escuchado algo quebrarse al fondo.

-_No… cuando se iba?_-pregunto después de unos minutos Rin.

-Anoche se fue…-responde Haruka.

-_Maldito idiota… no avisa nada!_-grita molesto Rin_-Ya voy a tu casa… en todo caso… Nagisa debe estar yendo igual o no?.._.

-Pues que crees a él lo llame primero…así que si…-responde Haruka.

Corta la llamada de Rin (de hecho Rin lo hace mientras insultaba a nosequien) y llama luego de unos minutos a Rei y a Gou. En cabo de veinte minutos estaban todos ahí.

Makoto iba mirando serio la ventana, todo era tan gris que suspiro y se dejo ir en sus pensamientos, tanto fue cuando de pronto escucha su móvil sonar, lo observa. Era Haruka.

-Lo contesto?-se preguntó así mismo.

No sabía que hacer así que dejo que sonara. Mientras miraba con tristeza la pantalla, más porque por él había tomado la decisión de irse de la ciudad que le había visto crecer.

Los cinco jóvenes miraban que el móvil pasaba a buzón de voz, eso no les agrado. Haruka y Rin eran los que más nerviosos estando pensando cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, cuando suena el móvil. Esta vez era Makoto quien llamaba.

-Makoto…-Haruka lo nombro, con algo de rapidez, esperando la respuesta del otro.

-_Si? Hola Haru~_-se escucha la voz del peliverde de siempre, aunque Haruka noto algo extraño en el tono.

-Mako-chan, Mako-chan porque te fuiste a Tokio sin decirnos?!-Nagisa le había arrebatado el móvil al pelinegro.

_-Lo siento por no avisar, pero estaba haciendo todos mis papeles para la universidad así que no me acorde_-responde simple Makoto, evadiendo un poco la situación.

-Idiota… deberías haber avisado-bufa Rin, frunciendo el ceño-Mira que después…

-_Rin…si no pude avisar por cosa del tiempo~_-responde rápido Makoto.

-Makoto-senpai y cuando regresara?-pregunta Rei

-_Tal vez dentro de cinco a seis años_-responde algo más serio el peliverde.

-Pero porque te fuiste?-Pregunta Gou algo curiosa.

_-A-ah bueno fue por algo…_-la voz de Makoto comenzó a decaer-_Bueno… los dejo que ya voy a llegar a la ciudad_.

Makoto corta la llamada y mira que llegaba al lugar en donde empezaría su nueva vida, sus ambiciones algo nuevo para él.

* * *

**_Es_te fic lo comenzare de a poco y bueno ojala les guste ^^ y si no me lanzan tomates o rocas o cualquier cosa ah y mas adelante se irán dando el descenlace de las cosas**

**review**


	2. cap 1

_**Hola este es el capitulo pero pero em... bueno ojala les guste, no se si llamarle dramático pero no se jeje**_

_**Asahina Tamaki, es mi creación por así decirle.**_

_**Free no me pertenece **_

* * *

_**Cap. 1: DESPUÉS DE SEIS AÑOS.**_

Haruka se quedó pensando frente al mar, hacía tiempo su mejor amigo se había ido de la ciudad y por lo que supo dentro de estos días volvería. Eso extrañamente le entusiasmo, quería que conociera que era un nadador profesional y que lo estuvo extrañando. Aunque lo último no sabía cómo expresárselo, de la nada algo se le vino a la mente.

-"_porque dentro de estos años ni si quiera me llamo"_

En eso a su lado llega un joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba por el cuello al pelinegro, mientras que otro joven de lentes se sentaba a su lado. Rei y Nagisa habían llegado a acompañarle en su soledad.

-Mako-chan llega hoy cierto?-pregunta Nagisa algo curioso.

-Dentro de estos días… aún no se…-susurra Haruka.

-Haruka-senpai quien se lo dijo?-pregunto curioso Rei.

-Pues hace unos días Ran paso a decirme…-responde Haruka.

Luego los tres se quedan callados, cabe decir que estaban algo curiosos de ver como llegaría Makoto.

Makoto conto sus veinte y cuatro años, dándose cuenta de que sus seis años fuera de su ciudad natal ya habían pasado y bueno ya hace dos años había terminado su carrera ya que por sus notas le habían dado la titulación de la carrera mas rápido de lo que espero, pero a cambio tenia que trabajara en el hospital de la ciudad.

Ahora se encontraba parado mirando el tren en que volvería a ver a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a Rei, Nagisa… especialmente a Haruka. Algo comenzó a inquietarle en su interior, en esos seis años no había pensado en el pelinegro y ahora era la primera vez, suspira y aborda el transporte.

Haruka se paseaba de un lado a otro para luego acostarse en su cama, era extraño no sentir la sonrisa del peliverde, su voz, su todo, lo estuvo extrañando esos seis años sin él, fue algo muy duro, miro de reojo el cuadro de licenciatura del último año de secundaria y algo le dolió al no ver a Makoto a su lado, en ese tiempo ya él se había ido, pensó el pelinegro. Ladea la cabeza, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de los hermanos menores de Makoto.

Nagisa y Rei, se fueron al instituto iwatobi para ir a nadar, encontraron a Gou con la sensei Ama-chan, se acercaron.

-oh~ Gou-chan~-dice Nagisa asustando a la chica.

-Nagisa! Es Kou no Gou!-bufa la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, ya chicos no peleen-dice la mujer.

-Ah~ Ama-chan, sensei como están los chicos del club?~-pregunta Nagisa, pasando olímpicamente de Gou.

-Ah están ahí nadando-sonríe la mujer apuntando a la piscina.

-han practicado estilo mariposa?-pregunta Rei, algo curioso.

-Los chicos han practicado, estilo libre, mariposa y braza-responde Gou.

-Ah~ falta el de espalda! –Nagisa sonríe amplio-Bueno ya no sufrirán más~ nuestro experto en estilo espalda la gran orca Mako-chan~ llegara hoy~

-Hoy no Nagisa!-reprende Rei, frunciendo leve el ceño.

-QUE MAKOTO-SENPAI VA A VENIR?!-grita Gou, emocionada.

-En serio~? hace seis años que no veo a ese joven-Dice Ama-chan.

-Nagisa-sensei quien es Makoto?-pregunta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-je~ Tama-chan lo conocerán cuando llegue hoy~ -vuelve a decir Nagisa.

-Por dios, entre hoy y mañana-repite Gou y Rei.

En eso suena el móvil de Nagisa, el cual al mirar el aparato y sonríe animado, para luego mirar a sus dos compañeros y a su maestra.

-Llega mañana~! En la mañana-dice fuerte.

-Quien te lo dijo?-pregunto Rei.

-Ran y Ren acaban de enviarme un mensaje~ -responde Nagisa, sonriendo ampliamente.

Makoto ya no sabía cuántas horas de viaje ya llevaba, solo sabía que sus hermanos no dejaban de mandarles mensajes a su celular y eso era prácticamente molesto, como nunca, pero estaba acostumbrado a eso así que solo suspira y se los envía de vuelta. Un hombre de aproximadamente su edad se va a sentar a su lado, pero el peliverde no le dio importancia, así que se colocó a escuchar música mientras perdía su mirada en el paisaje que le llamaba aún más la atención.

Haruka, no solo miraba el móvil constantemente por la cantidad de mensajes, igual era por la hora que era lo que más le preocupaba, aunque era las dos de la madrugada, seguía mirando el móvil. Mira de soslayo la ventana al ver que estaba todo oscuro, había pasado la tarde tan rápido que ni cuenta se había dado. Se acordó de nuevo de su celular, pero al observarlo cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de la hora de llegada del peliverde, y lo único que sabía que llegaba mañana en la mañana. Eso no le iba a resultar, en nada al pelinegro, más si había aguantado varios años sin sentir esa mirada esmeralda que varias veces le estremecía al pensarla. Con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.

Era de mañana y el tren en el que venía el peliverde acababa de arribar a la estación de trenes de Iwatobi, eso le alegro, mas al ver a su familia que lo esperaba, y notaba que tiempo que no había ido al ver lo grandes que estaban los mellizos. Bajo del tren y los dos menores se le fueron casi encima a aferrarse de su cuello, en un apretado abrazo.

-Ren, Ran ya, ya chicos-decía la madre del peliverde.

-Están ahorcando a Makoto-ríe el padre.

-Jeje bueno, bueno me están dejando sin aire chicos~-Makoto ríe, algo faltante de aire.

-Es genial que llegaras Onii-chan~!-dice Ran abrazándose a uno de los brazos del mayor.

-Nii-san estamos en segundo año~ en tu mismo instituto-decía Ren, animado, siendo un poco más alto que la chica.

-Ah sí? Y están en algún club?-pregunto algo curioso Makoto.

-En el de natación~ -dice Ran pensando un poco-Ya hemos practicado el estilo mariposa, el de braza y estilo libre~

-Así que hermano~ podrías ser nuestro tutor en estilo espalda?-pregunta Ren, mirando fijo al mayor.

Makoto, miro a sus hermanos, después asintió, lo único que podía pensar es que no se encontrara con ninguno de sus amigos, de seguro ellos ya se olvidaron de él y eso podría ser bueno. Suspira ya les faltaba menos para llegar a casa. Iban subiendo y le dio un pequeño escalofrió al pasar junto a un joven de su edad pero iba con gorro así que no vio su cara, se dignó a entrar a su casa.

Haruka que había salido con dirección a la estación, ve pasar a ese chico peliverde, de ojos esmeralda, se quedó parado a la mitad de la escalera, mirando como el joven entraba a la casa de los Tachibana, ahora no iba a ir a la estación a esperarlo como se había propuesto, así que siguió su camino hacia su ex instituto, más para buscar a Nagisa, Rei y a Gou. Se le ocurrió decirle a Rin pero se acordó de que Gou se lo debe haber dicho.

Cuando llega a la piscina ve precisamente a los tres jóvenes que buscaba y de paso igual estaba Rin con ellos. Se acerca, asustando a Nagisa con alguna broma pequeña.

-Ah Haru-chan! No me asustes así~-dice Nagisa y luego mira al resto-Vamos a ir a buscar a Makoto a la estación~

-Makoto acaba de llegar… o eso me pareció…-dice Haruka, frunciendo leve el ceño y mirando de soslayo la piscina.

En eso al móvil de Gou le llega un mensaje y ella al verlo abre los ojos y por poco comienza a dar saltitos de felicidad. Los cuatro chicos la miran curiosos al verla tan feliz.

-Ran me acaba de decir que Makoto-senpai ya está en su casa

~-responde la chica.

Makoto, suspira y avisa que iba a salir a recorrer quería ver cuánto había cambiado la ciudad en esos seis años que no estuvo. Sale de su casa y mira todo con un brillo en sus ojos, mira hacia la playa y se acuerda de que había salido con su traje baño puesto, quería ahorrarse algo de tiempo y no iba a mentir que nadar en la piscina que estaba allá en el edificio donde vivía no era nada comparado con la piscina del instituto y mucho menos al mar que tenía ahora al frente suyo, apresura sus pasos y baja, aunque a lo lejos en el camino noto a varias personas, no le tomo importancia y se dirigió al mar, en donde se sentó en la arena y suspiro, mirando detenidamente el mar y las personas que en ese minuto andaban bañándose. Escucha una risa que no escuchaba que tiempo, pero creyó que era su imaginación, ladea la mirada y ve a un grupo, que a pese la distancia en que estaban se escuchaba lo que hablaban.

-Que genial~ por fin veremos a Mako-chan~!-decía un joven rubio.

-Nagisa ya, está bien que estés feliz pero tienes que gritarlo?-dice un joven de lentes.

-Jajaja de todos el más feliz es Haruka-senpai~ y Rin~ cierto?~-dice una joven de cabello rojizo.

-Estoy feliz pero tienes que gritarlo?-dice un joven de cabello rojizo.

-eres molesto…-responde el joven que había visto pasar antes, el cual ladea la cabeza, mirando hacia el mar.

-Es que es genial Haru-chan~ es bueno verle~ -responde el rubio.

-Miren…-dice el de gorra.

-Que pasa Haru-chan?-pregunta el rubio.

-Ese de ahí se parece a Makoto…-responde el de gorra.

Makoto, abre los ojos y se coloca de pie, más para escapar de la vista de los que en ese momento tenían sus miradas clavadas en él, comenzó a caminar, cuando siente la voz del rubio de nuevo.

-Es cierto~ pero Haru-chan no lo estarás confundiendo con otra persona? A-ah con Ren de seguro~ aunque no… de seguro lo confundiste porque Ren no es tan alto y Mako-chan…em…tu qué crees Rin-chan?

Makoto, aprieta sus manos al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo, por él hubiera sido mejor correr pero no quería darse a conocer al resto, da un bufido y comienza a caminar lentamente.

Haruka quedo observando al que iba ya lejos de su vista, algo le tomo la curiosidad, vuelve su mirada a donde había estado el joven antes y se da cuenta de que había algo en la arena, se aleja mientras Nagisa y Rei le miran curiosos.

-Que pasa Haru-chan?-pregunta el rubio.

-Hay algo…-se comienza a acercar.

-Qué es?-pregunta Rei curioso.

-Una poleron de…natación?-dice Haruka curioso, mirando la prenda, se queda mirando el nombre.

-Eh y como se llama?-pregunta Gou, igual curiosa y arrastrando hacia el grupo a su hermano mayor.

-Club de Natación de Tokio…Tachibana…Makoto…-Haruka levanta la mirada hacia el resto que quedaron boca abierto mirando la prenda.

Rápido se comienzan a encaminar hacia la casa de los Tachibana, capaz sea una broma y que esa persona que estaba sentada no era el peliverde pero al llegar, Ran les abre y les mira algo curiosa. Luego observa la prenda que Haruka aun tenía en sus manos.

-Eh? Con eso fue con lo que salió Onii-chan-responde la chica.

-Hace cuanto salió tu hermano?-pregunta Rin.

-Hace…-la chica mira el reloj- dos horas~ dijo que quería ver cuánto había cambiado la ciudad

-bueno y si esperamos hasta que llegue?-dice Nagisa e yéndose a sentar en el sofá.

Makoto, suspiro, dejo su poleron en la playa, se refregó la sien, juraría que en cuanto ella se enterara lo iba a asesinar y eso no era algo bueno para él. Ni para el entrenador ahora que lo pensaba, se encogió de hombros y ni cuenta se dio que había llegado al instituto Iwatobi, ingreso sin antes comenzar a saludar a todos sus ex profesores y llego a la piscina en donde encontró a Ama-chan sensei, que al ver al peliverde lo saluda animosa y mirando de reojo a los alumnos que estaban nadando. Cuando uno de los estudiantes se allega donde ella, algo curioso.

-Ama-chan sensei usted no sabe porque no vinieron Ran y Ren Tachibana?

-Tamaki, verdad que no escuchaste que ellos iban a buscar a su hermano a la estación-responde divertida la mujer mirando de soslayo al peliverde.

-ah sí~ pero su hermano era medico cierto? Pero no sé cómo se llama~ usted lo conoce profesora?-pregunta el chico.

-Bueno, si era alumno de acá y era el capitán de este club de natación-la mujer amplia aún más su sonrisa.

-Eh?! En serio! El capitán? Y como se llama?-pregunta el menor.

-Bueno… ex capitán del club de natación porque no te presentas?-dice la profesora mirando por completo al peliverde.

-A-ah bueno sensei-Makoto, se acerca al chico quien queda mirando curioso al extraño-Bueno yo soy Tachibana Makoto, hermano mayor de Ran y Ren, además de que fui capitán en el club de natación y ahora soy capitán de natación de Tokio, además soy médico titulado.

-Woh! En serio! Usted era el que hacia estilo espalda cierto~ quería conocerlo Haruka-sensei, Nagisa-sensei y Rei-sensei siempre nos hablan de usted~ y la señorita Gou-chan y Rin-sensei~ -el joven comienza a hablar, haciendo que el peliverde sonría divertido-Ah me presento soy Asahina Tamaki~ segundo año, vi capitán del club~

-Y quien es el capitán?-pregunta curioso Makoto.

-Tachibana Ren-responde el joven.

-mm… eso no lo sabía, pero es bueno-dice Makoto mirando a la profesora.

-Makoto-sensei , nos podría enseñar el estilo espalda~ -pregunta el joven.

-Jeje bueno, bueno-Makoto, se saca el pantalón y quedando en traje baño, se había acostumbrado a tener que ir todas las tardes a nadar.

Se lanza a la piscina y le pide a uno de los jóvenes que estaban observando que le diera el tiempo, al escuchar el pitido se lanza y comienza a nadar, con esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba, dejando asombrado a los más jóvenes.

Ya llevaban más de dos horas esperando a que el peliverde llegara, así que se fueron todos a meter a la habitación del mayor, para luego escuchar unos pasos y la voz del mayor de los hermanos Tachibana, para luego comenzar a escucharse los pasos hacia la escalera y de la nada se nota una figura en la entrada, al prender la luz se encuentran una sorpresa. Makoto estaba todo mojado y Nagisa, Rei, Haruka, Gou y Rin estaban mirándole fijo, cosa que hizo que el más alto retrocediera y comenzara a bajar la escalera pensando que era su imaginación. Luego eso paso cuando Nagisa se le va encima en la escalera.

-MAKO-CHAN! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!-dice el rubio.

-A-ah Nagisa pesas-responde Makoto casi sin aire.

-Tanto tiempo Makoto-senpai-responde Gou-chan y Rei.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo…-susurra Makoto.

-Es bueno verte idiota…-dice Rin acercándose al más alto que solo sonríe.

-Jaja ah pasado tiempo, Rin no crees?-dice Makoto, riendo leve, a lo que el pelirrojo reacciona con un bufido.

Haruka carraspea llamando la atención del más alto quien le miro algo curioso y luego sonríe, abrazándole casi como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tanto tiempo Haru-chan-dice el más alto.

-Aun me debes una explicación…-responde el pelinegro, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Ah jeje~ lo siento, em…-Makoto quería puro escapar, encontrarse con ellos no era algo bueno para él, miro de soslayo a sus familiares-Am… chicos… saben estoy un poco cansado, v-voy a descansar.

-Bueno~ nosotros nos vamos, mañana te pasamos a ver con más tiempo-responde Nagisa, llevando a rastras a Rei

-Nos vemos Makoto-senpai~-Gou también comenzó jalando a su hermano.

Pero Haruka se quedó ahí, más que nada era que quería una explicación y de paso saber porque lo nota tan cortante. Makoto se fue a encerrar a la habitación, mientras que Haruka miraba la escalera para luego observar a los mellizos.

-Debe ser que aun anda cansado-dice la mujer-El viaje fue largo…

-Puedo subir?-pregunto Haruka.

-Anda estas como en tu casa-Responde el padre del peliverde.

Makoto, se recuesta y cierra los ojos, menos mal que apago la luz porque en verdad eso le estaba dañando la vista, de pronto siente la puerta de su habitación abrirse y luego cerrarse, lentamente abre los ojos y ve los ojos del pelinegro taladrándose en su persona.

-Haru, es tarde deberías ir a tu casa-dice tratando de no mirarle.

-No me iré… me quedare aquí…así que me vas a decir porque no me llamaste…-responde Haruka, sentándose a la orilla.

-Ah es que me olvide es todo~ -murmura el más alto.

-No te creo…Makoto aun puedo leer tu mirada…-dice el pelinegro.

Makoto se sentó, observándole, dándose cuenta que el tampoco había dejado de leer esa mirada azul que lo inundaba y eso no era algo, bueno o tal vez sí, no sabía.

-Porque no me llamaste en seis años, porque te alejaste, porque ahora no me miras-pregunto Haruka tomando el rostro del más alto.

-Haru…lo siento… pero no te llame porque me dolía…eso es todo… quería seguir adelante con mis estudios y llamar a Nagisa, Rei o a ti me dolía…-Makoto, se soltó del agarre del más bajo y se volvió a tender en la cama.

Haruka no se iba a dar por vencido y se acostó a su lado, haciendo que el más alto le volviera a mirar, pero no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, Makoto se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos. El pelinegro, le miro y acaricio la mejilla ajena, como si así pudiera encontrar la respuesta de todas sus preguntas. Se levanta y se va a su casa, aunque le habían dicho que se quedara pero opto mejor ir a su casa y pensar las cosas.

"_lo extrañe…porque ahora hace como si no me conociera, acaso…fue algo que paso con Rin?... pero aun no entiendo" _

Comenzó a sentir ese dolor en el pecho, y se recostó en su cama, porque Makoto le dijo que le dolía, porque está ocultando lo que debía decir que paso allá en Tokio, esas eran las preguntas que el pelinegro se hacía, tras mucho pensar se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**Bueno este es el capitulo 1 pero em creo que me jodí de primera con el fic pero pero em... no se... bueno ojala les guste que les haya gustado.**_

_**ah igual aparecerán nuevos personajes que son creaciones mías (igual de mi hermana menor) y llegaran a colocar algo mas de drama o algo así.**_

_**¿reviews?**_


	3. cap 2

_**Hola aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo, tanto pensar me salio eso pero aun es muy vago... ojala que lo disfruten ^^**_

_**ah y de a poco comenzaran a dar un breve pero sin dar nombres de los personajes (amigos de Mako-chan) que cree no se como pero algo hice... digo que no se dirán los nombres hasta en el siguiente.**_

_**Free no me pertenece TT-TT (por desgracia)**_

* * *

_**Cap 2: Recuerdos que trata de olvidar.**_

Era de día y Makoto se venía recién despertando, el hecho de recordar a Haruka cuando le pedía la explicación no era bueno… ¿Qué le diría? Que decidió irse para no verle, porque se sentía rechazado por él, o por qué siempre pensó en Rin en vez de él, simplemente no podía decirle eso, sería muy estúpido siendo el.

Algunos recuerdos fugases se le comenzaban a venir a su mente, su subconsciente se los estaba recalcando y no iba a mentir que desde que tomo ese estúpido tren para volver a su ciudad esos recuerdos le estaban martirizando.

_-flashback-_

_Makoto, se movía intranquilo en su casa, mirando constantemente la hora en la que liberaría todo de su interior, le diría de una vez por todas a Haruka que le quería, pero no solo como amigo._

_Al momento de llegar a la casa del pelinegro, algo le paro y fue comenzar a escuchar murmullos y la puerta principal levemente abierta. Por curiosidad se acercó y vio entremedio, encontrando que Rin, estaba demasiado cerca, muy, pero muy cerca del pelinegro. _

_Algo comenzó a romperse en su interior al momento de que vio a Haruka sonreír y además que tenía ese brillo que solo se mostraba cuando se trataba de la piscina. Pero lo peor para él fue el momento en que el pelirrojo beso al más bajo y este de paso le correspondía. _

_Esa fue como la carta de sentencia de Makoto Tachibana, mientras que con su mano se agarraba el pecho que le comenzaba a doler con fuerza y con la dignidad que tenia o mejor dicho le quedaba avanzo hasta dejarse caer en la arena, lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar con todo una buena vez._

_Los días pasaban y el trataba por todos los medios seguir normal, pero no lo estaba y fue cuando escucha a uno de sus profesores, que le comenzó a recomendar que fuera a Tokio. Supo que debía partir. Luego de eso comenzó a tratar de avanzar más rápido que los demás alumnos de su clase. Había dejado de pasar a buscar al pelinegro para concentrarse de obtener y entregar trabajos y comenzó a desaparecer de las prácticas de natación. No quería nada, quería irse, no quería ver a nadie, era lo mejor pensaba él. _

_Ya casi en su época cuando debía irse, se lo dijo a la profesora Ama-chan, pero con la cuestión de no decirles a los demás, no quería despedidas ni nada, él quería solo liberarse. Y lo pudo cuando abordo ese bus con dirección a Tokio._

-fin flashback-

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el borde de su cama, en su casa, en la ciudad donde nació y donde jamás debió regresar. Estaba casi con un ataque al momento de haber hecho eso. Suspira, masajeándose la sien, torturándose mentalmente con ese brillo de Haruka que no era para él, sino que para el pelirrojo. Se coloca de pie, agitando su cabeza para olvidar todo pensamiento negativo. ¿Qué haría estos días? Salir y dormir fuera, no salir a ningún lado y encerrarse en la habitación. Opto la primera, pero el solo salir, dormir fuera no era mucho de su agrado, pero podría dormir en la arena eso era más factible para él.

Haruka pensaba, además que tenía unas ojeras que no le estaban agradando a esta altura, eso de tener que despertar por ir a beber agua y después no seguir durmiendo, era mucho para él y más cuando recordó que cuando recién Makoto se había ido él no durmió casi por un mes. Y su humor era de un asesino o de alguna cosa extraña. Se sentó sobre su cama y se abrazó a un cojín que tenía desde pequeño y que había sido regalo de Makoto. Pero lo malo fue recordar cuando este comenzó a desinteresarse de casi todo en el último año de instituto.

_-flashback-_

_Haruka había tenido la visita de Rin, inclusive le había dicho sus sentimientos y le había besado, había sonreído al ver lo malo que era al referirse de Makoto, que solo escuchar el nombre del peliverde hizo que el pelirrojo se molestara y quisiera por casi romperle los labios. Pero se alejó rápidamente eso no era bueno y más que nada era que le tenía cierto afecto a Rin, pero no era el mismo afecto que le tenía al peliverde. Y fue que una vez que se soltó golpeando al pelirrojo pudo quedar libre, salió rápidamente creyendo haber visto algo esmeralda, miro a ambos lados, nada, escucho desde dentro de su casa, al pelirrojo insultar a quien quiera. Tuvo que apresurar su paso, capaz pasaría a buscar el a Makoto, pero tuvo que desistir al ver algo que gritaba frustrado a la lejanía que sin lugar a dudas la voz le era demasiado conocida._

_Siguió su camino y le vio tendido en la arena, se acercó pero al ver que solo se había colocaba de pie y seguía su camino, prefirió seguirlo noto a la distancia que algo no estaba bien, pero lo malo comenzó después._

_Haruka veía a Makoto, constantemente, le sonreía como siempre, pero eran vacías, su rostro casi siempre estaba serio y notaba cierta lejanía, pero algo comenzó a inquietarle cuando un profesor se había acercado a ellos y comenzaba a hablarle de las mejores universidades de Tokio. Miraba al peliverde que parecía bastante interesado en el tema, pero Haruka nunca tomo eso como alguna opción para el peliverde, él se quedaría ¿o no?_

_Habían pasado los días y Makoto no hacia más que seguir alejándose, había dejado de pasarle a buscar y eso prácticamente estaba haciendo que Haruka fuera un manojo de nervios en las mañanas. Cuando iban a practicas el peliverde simplemente no iba o decía que tenía que terminar algo o que tenía que ir a buscar a sus hermanos, algo no estaba bien y Haruka ya lo estaba viendo, Makoto no sonreía, se alejaba, ni si quiera lo miraba, no le invitaba a nada y pasaba casi la gran mayoría del tiempo entregando trabajos todos los días. _

_Pero lo peor fue cuando, pensó que todo había estado normal, cuando en la mañana había visto a Makoto que le sonreía abiertamente cuando le había ido a buscar, le conversaba como si nada, pero lo que nunca se le paso a Nanase Haruka fue que esa misma tarde Makoto Tachibana, se iría de su vida. En la mañana siguiente se enteró, de vuelta de clases cuando volvía solo a su casa, había visto a la madre del peliverde y curioso se había acercado a ella, le pregunto por él y ella simplemente le dijo que se había ido. Ni si quiera le dijo el porqué. Al momento de saber que el de ojos verdes no estaba, subió casi corriendo a su casa, completamente molesto, uno porque el peliverde no le dijo, otra porque no pudo ver eso y no pudo detenerle, así que tomo su móvil y marco a Nagisa, luego a Rin, incluso a Rei y a Gou, pero ninguno sabía nada. Eso le agobiaba. _

_Siguientes días, paso en vela, no podía dormir, no comía, era demasiado detestable no ver al peliverde en las mañanas, y solo ver el pupitre vacío que estaba a su lado en clases le provocaba una rabia porque pensaba en cómo podía estar él, si se alimentaba, si el peliverde lo había cambiado. Eso ultimo le dolía, no podía parar de imaginar a Makoto sonriendo a otra persona, llevándole de comer a otra persona, yendo a buscar a otra persona. Por más que intentaba, ni si quiera pudo concentrarse esos días, menos si miraba al mar, eso le estaba recordando a él. _

_Al momento en que se toma su clase la foto de licenciatura, Haruka nota un vacío, no le gustaba nada, en el maldito cuadro aparecía el nombre de Makoto, pero no aparecía. Cuando iba de paso escuchaba casi por todos lados el nombre del peliverde, ya no sabía si se volvía loco o qué? No quiso saberlo y es que por eso se fue a quedar más tiempo en la piscina del instituto. Ese mismo día Rin paso y le quedo mirando, se acerca y le comienza a hablar, Haruka solo desvía la mirada, molesto, no quería escuchar al pelirrojo, y se lo hizo saber. Supo que Ama-chan sensei sabía algo, pero no podía preguntarle y eso no le gustaba. No podía, por más que intentase, no podía olvidar a Makoto, por más que tratara, pero era que el más alto siempre estaba con él, estaba tan unido en su vida, que el solo hecho de que no este le lastimaba el cuerpo, se sentía solo, abandonado, por la persona que amaba. Pensó si Makoto seguía su vida, el también así que trato de colocarse de pie, no podía mostrar un rostro decaído a Nagisa y Rei, pero más que nada quería mostrarle a Makoto de que el igual seguía adelante._

-fin flashback-

Suspira, eso no le gusto, Makoto, no era el mismo, algo le había pasado, pensaba Haruka, se coloca de pie, el quería una explicación y el peliverde no se lo daba, quería saber todo, quería volver a lo de antes, más que nada saber si Makoto sentía lo mismo que él, se encamina al baño y se mete en la bañera, quería relajarse un momento, recordar lo que paso sin el más alto, no le gustaba, suspira nuevamente. Una vez que sale de la bañera se coloca ropa deportiva, iba a salir a correr.

Makoto, salió media hora atrás, iba a trotar tarde, porque no quería más temprano, aunque eso fue un alivio porque ella le llamaría y comenzaría a gritar, pero al parecer no se había enterado aun, eso es otro alivio. Siguió su curso a través de la playa, mientras trotaba, recordaba cuando recién había llegado a Tokio, esos días cuando recién había comprado el departamento, cuando conoció a su amiga, en la universidad, las veces que tuvo que hacerla callar, por lo que decía, incluso cuando más de una vez tuvo que besarla. De hecho ella lo besaba a el cuándo hablaba más de la cuenta. Eso le saco una sonrisa a Makoto, simplemente ella no tenía remedio. Y cuando se unió al club y los conoció. No sabía lo mucho que se sentía feliz por eso.

Haruka salió y a metros de él vio esa espalda que no veía en meses, incluso años, se acerca más y le toca el hombro, Makoto ladea su cabeza y le mira, su sonrisa había vuelto a desaparecer. Nuevamente no le había sonreído a Haruka.

-Qué te pasa?...-pregunta serio el pelinegro, pero sus ojos se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Ah~ nada nada, solo pensaba algo-responde el peliverde, mirando hacia al frente de nuevo.

-Mientes…-dice secamente Haruka, deteniéndose-Cuando me vas a dar la explicación.

-Eh? Explicación de que?-pregunta algo curioso Makoto, aun sabia a lo que se refería.

-…-Haruka simplemente le mira algo molesto.

-Haru, no tengo ninguna explicación que darte-responde Makoto, suspirando.

-Entonces comienza explicándome el porque te fuiste…-dice Haruka, apretando sus mano.

-Te dije…porque me dolía estar acá… -responde Makoto, apresurando su paso.

-Pero aun así eso no me llega a nada-dice algo molesto Haruka.

-A que te debe llegar, si es simple…-Makoto se refriega la sien.

-No lo es…-Haruka, frunce el ceño-No me dices nada, te vas de acá y ahora después de seis años no me vas a decir el porque te fuiste…

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad…-responde Makoto, mirando al más bajo-si te lo digo te enojarías conmigo y eso no quiero…

-Qué?, acaso hiciste algo por el cual me enojaría?-Haruka alza una ceja.

-No hice nada… es solo que ahora no estoy preparado para decirte…-responde Makoto, sonriendo con tristeza.

Haruka, asiente, no había visto esa sonrisa triste en tiempo y el verla lo único que hizo querer abrazar al más alto, pero su personalidad no se permitía, suspira y comienza a trotar, al igual que el más alto.

Makoto en cambio, dijo eso pero era que no sabía que más decir, que era un cobarde que solo quería escapar?, era más preferible haber dicho lo que dijo, se encoje de hombros. Una vez que se separa del pelinegro, vuelve a su casa, a darse una ducha, para luego salir a caminar.

Haruka, golpea la pared de su habitación algo molesto, ¿Cómo que su amistad se arruinaría? Él supo que Makoto le mentía, que está ocultando y más que nada ¿porque? Algo no le cuadraba al pelinegro. Salió de nuevo de su casa, yendo directo al instituto para comenzar las practicas, en donde logro notar al peliverde que era arrastrado por Nagisa, Rei y Gou, además de sus hermanos.

-Vamos Onii-chan! Enseña el estilo espalda~-alega Ran.

-Qué pasa?-Haruka entra como si nada.

-Haru-chan, tu estás de acuerdo de que Mako-chan ayude~?-pregunta Nagisa.

-Si…-responde Haruka.

-Eh?! Haru!-Makoto le hace un puchero.

-Lo siento, pero eres el único que hace a perfección el estilo espalda…-responde Haruka, desviando la mirada.

-Nii-san incluso te trajimos tu traje baño~-Ren le pasa la prenda de ropa al más alto.

-Bueno, bueno… iré-Responde Makoto.

Makoto huye a los vestidores, siendo seguido por Haruka que se había ido a sacar el buzo con el que andaba. Makoto le mira bastante curioso, luego mira hacia todos lados.

-Deberías cambiarte…-dice Haruka, mirando al más alto.

-Ah?... si, si-responde Makoto, mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Haruka, comenzó a mirar de reojo al peliverde que se cambiaba, se sonrojo leve y comenzó a inquietarse, era extraño, creía que sus sentimientos hacia el peliverde habían desaparecido pero aún seguían. Escucho que Makoto, le comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que me quedare más o menos dos semanas…

-Eh?, no te vas a quedar a vivir acá?-el pelinegro le mira.

-No lo creo, es más que nada que me necesitan…-Makoto, suspira.

-Pero no sería mejor quedarte?-pregunta algo curioso el pelinegro.

-No Haru... –el peliverde baja la mirada.

-Y si tuvieras algo porque quedarte?-pregunta Haruka.

-No tengo nada más que mi familia…y ustedes…-responde Makoto.

Makoto, sale de los vestidores, no quería que Haruka comenzara a hacerle un interrogatorio sobre si quedarse. Aunque sabía que si había algo pero no iba a decírselo.

Haruka en cambio se quedó pensando, y si le dice sobre sus sentimientos? Eso haría que el peliverde se quedara, sonaba algo egoísta, pero quería que estuviera a su lado, quería verle todos los días.

El resto de la tarde Haruka se dio cuenta de que Makoto aún seguía preocupándose por él, al momento de que salieron de la piscina, el más alto comenzó a secarle el cabello, eso le alegro un poco.

Nagisa y Rei, miraban atentos a los más grandes y de reojo miraban a sus alumnos, mientras conversaban con ellos.

-Nagisa-sensei, qué relación tiene Haruka-sensei y Makoto-sensei?-pregunta un joven de ojos violáceos.

-Koga-san es que son muy buenos amigos-responde Rei.

-Eso, algo parecido~-responde Nagisa-Son muy unidos, siempre han estado juntos, prácticamente desde primaria.

-Oh es igual como Tamaki, Ren y yo?-pregunta el joven.

-Claro~ y de hecho Ren hace lo mismo que su hermano mayor-dice entre risitas Nagisa-Mira si le está secando el cabello a Tama-chan.

-No me había fijado en eso-Rei mira curioso.

-Ahora que lo dije te diste cuenta Rei-chan-dice divertido Nagisa.

Al momento después Makoto se va a los vestidores y Haruka se acerca a Nagisa y a Rei, quienes habían dejado que el joven de ojos violáceos fuera con sus amigos. Haruka, mira hacia donde apuntaba el rubio y le hizo recordar que el hermano de Ren se parecía cada vez más en las acciones al peliverde, luego volvió la vista a los otros dos.

-Makoto me dijo que se quedara acá dos semanas…

-En serio?!-Nagisa y Rei casi dejan sordo al mayor.

-No griten…-Haruka, suspira pesado-Me dijo que tenía cosas importantes en Tokio.

-Eh? Pero sería mejor que se quedara~-dice Nagisa

-Si dijo que no tenía nada aquí que hiciera que se quedara…-responde Haruka.

Nagisa y Rei se miran entre sí, algo preocupados, que podían hacer, sus miradas se posaron en el pelinegro, ambos sabían lo que sentía el por el más alto.

-Y si?...-Nagisa no pudo seguir cuando siente una mano en su boca.

-De que hablan?-Makoto se había acercado a ellos y los mira-Rei, porque le tapaste la boca a Nagisa?

-Ah es que es un nuevo juego-dice Rei, a lo que el rubio comenzó a asentir.

-eh? Y como se llama el juego?-Makoto alza una ceja.

-A-ah se llama TAPABOCA!-dice Rei lo más rápido que pudo.

Makoto termina por asentir, suspira y se acuerda que se iba a despedir de ellos, mirando de reojo a sus hermanos que estaban completamente en otra, bueno se iría el solo.

-Chicos bueno los dejo mañana nos vemos~

-Bueno Mako-chan~ adiós~-dice Nagisa.

-Yo me voy contigo…-dice Haruka rápidamente.

-No, no Haru, tengo que pasar a otro lado-responde Makoto, negando con la mano.

-Nos vemos Makoto-senpai-dice Rei.

Makoto se va lo más rápido que puede, eso de tratar de hacerles el quite no le estaba resultando para nada, más si tenía que encontrarse cada vez con Haruka. Va a pasearse por el centro de la ciudad en donde encontró a Nitori, pero le llamo la atención de que estuviera de la mano con Rin, por poco se le cae la quijada al verlos juntos. Los otros dos le ven con curiosidad en su mirada y se acercan al peliverde.

-Makoto, cierra la boca-dice Matsuoka Rin, mientras le pinchaba la frente.

-Ah es que me pareció curioso verles juntos~-dice divertido Makoto.

-Pero si llevamos más de tres años juntos-responde Nitori.

-Él no lo sabía…ya que no se había DIGNADO a llamar-bufa Rin, frunciendo leve el ceño.

-jejeje pero si dije que estaba ocupado~-responde Makoto.

-ya…Makoto… me acompañas a dejar a Nitori en su casa-dice Rin.

-Bueno~-Makoto asiente.

Comienzan a caminar, tranquilamente, por poco en silencio si no fuera que entre Rin y Makoto conversaban animadamente, casi todo lo que había echo en esos años. Dejan a Nitori en su casa y los dos comienzan a encaminarse, cuando llegan a frente el mar Rin queda parado.

-Pero…porque te fuiste?

-Solo quería sacar la carrera de medicina-responde Makoto con rapidez.

-Pero si acá podías… porque no te quedaste?-Rin no estaba muy convencido con esa explicación.

-necesitaba estar fuera, es todo-responde Makoto, suspirando pesado.

-Eres idiota cierto?...sabes que no es lo mismo si no estabas…-Rin se acerca molesto y le toma por los hombros.

-Lo sabía pero…necesitaba pensar…Rin quería pensar-dice Makoto, bajando la mirada.

-Pensar? En que querías pensar? –dice Rin bastante curioso, preocupado.

-No te puedo decir, es algo de mi corazón es todo…-susurra Makoto, zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo-Te dejo… bueno, hasta pronto Rin…

Rin queda ahí parado, le estaba preocupando el comportamiento del que había sido su amigo, su confidente, con el que río cuando era pequeño. Suspira y se va a su casa.

Makoto, llego a eso de casi media noche, necesitaba pensar, nunca había visto esa preocupación que emanaba Rin. Sin hacer ruido subió a su habitación, cuando abre la puerta ve a Haruka sentado en su cama, mirándole fijo con esos ojos azules que siempre le hacían mal.

-Que haces aquí Haru?

-Quería hablar contigo… y tú no estabas-Haruka frunció leve el ceño.

-Ah es que había salido a caminar, es todo-Makoto, ríe algo nervioso.

-A si?... entonces el hablar con Rin igual es caminar?-Haruka le miro más serio.

-…-Makoto, desvía la mirada.

-Makoto…que hablabas con Rin?-Haruka se levantó y se acercó al mayor.

-No deberías preguntarme…-Makoto, hace el ademan de alejarse y se sienta en su cama-Haru… necesito dormir estoy cansado, es mejor que vayas a tu casa… te voy a dejar.

Haruka no hace más que bufar, decepcionado, no podía ser que Makoto, tratara de desviar el tema a cada momento. Suspira y asiente. Salen ambos de la casa y noto que el más alto permaneció callado en todo momento, le miraba de reojo y notaba la mirada esmeralda encima de él, pero no podía descifrar esa mirada, algo estaba expresando pero no podía saber. Cuando llegan a la casa de Haruka, el peliverde se despide y baja, dejando a Haruka mirando, como el otro desaparecía por la escalera, ingresa a su casa y se va a descansar, estaba demasiado cansado para ser él.

Makoto por su parte, suspira derrotado, no sabía que pensar, más si el pelinegro, le hacía cada vez un interrogatorio, él no iba a decirle a nadie, era cosa suya, no quería que nadie supiera lo que pasaba, sin más se va a dormir necesitaba su cama, necesitaba olvidar lo que hablo con Rin, especialmente lo que intento Haruka en sacarle. Se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

_**Bueno eso seria, en verdad meeee quedo muuuyy raro XD pero tratare de arreglarlo, aunque ya van a comenzar a aparecer mas personajes y algunos llegaran a puro joder a Haru-chan~ pero ahí van a ver como se llaman mis pequeños amigos XD**_

_**Eso seria ojala les haya gustado o si no me golpean vivo aquí(?) ok no, me lanzan piedras o tomates ¿reviews?**_


	4. Cap 3

_**Hola ^^ vengo con el capitulo nuevo y ahora viene los dolores de cabeza de Mako-chan~ **_

_**Aki Yuiichi- Amiga desde la universidad con Mako-chan**_

_** Daisuke Sakamaki -Amigo desde el club(?) de Tokio**_

_**Takashi Aida -Amigo igual desde el club y colega de carrera**_

_** Yukio Katsuyuki -Amigo y confidente de Mako**_

_**Ellos son creaciones mías (el apellido de Aki fue algo que surgió con los amigos -.-U)**_

_**Free no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**Cap 3: El capitán de natación de Tokio.**_

A la mañana siguiente Makoto, es despertado por el sonido de su móvil, al mirarlo ve quien le llamaba, contesta y se levanta de golpe por el susto.

_-MAKOTO TACHIBANA! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE IBAS A TU CIUDAD NATAL!_-le alega la voz femenina al otro lado.

-Aki-chan tranquila no me grites quedare sordo-responde Makoto algo nervioso.

-_COMO NO QUIERES QUE TE GRITE SI NI AVISAS! AHORA QUE LE DIRÉ A LOS CHICOS?! ADEMAS PORQUE ME DEJAS SOLA?! AH AH?! ACASO ME ENGAÑAS?!-_pregunta entre gritos la chica de nombre Aki

-Aki, por dios ya tranquila, que solo vine a ver a mi familia, además de donde sacaste que te iba a engañar si no tenemos nada?-Makoto, quería golpearse contra una pared por lo que hablaba la chica.

-_Oh claro~ _-Aki comienza a reír nerviosa-_era broma Makoto pero…_

-pero?Querías despertarme asustándome a las cinco de la mañana…-suspira Makoto.

-_jeje ups~_-Aki comienza a reir-_Es que tienes que entrenar~_

-Pero si avise que me iba a tomar vacaciones…hasta en el hospital avise-Makoto se refriega la sien.

Makoto se coloca de pie, mientras se vestía y seguía conversando con la chica a través de la línea, para luego bajar la escalera y tomar algo ligero, mientras la chica a través de la línea seguía alegando.

-Aki… ya que me despertaste temprano Y EN VERDAD TEMPRANO ahora iré a trotar…

-_Muy bien capitán~ es bueno que este en forma bien tempr_ano-responde la chica.

-Oh por el amor de dios Aki! Me despertaste y no se porque me da la impresión que no me dejaras dormir hasta tarde-Makoto hace un puchero aunque la chica no puede verle.

-_Bueno es tu responsabilidad Makoto, así que te vas moviendo, mira que ahora despertare al resto para que vallan a correr~_ -Aki para un momento y comienza a reír-_Ahora tengo una idea~_

-Y que puede ser? Si pudiera saber?-Makoto queda intrigado, ya que sabia que ella era capaz de todo.

-_Bueno~ que tal si llevo a todo el club para tu ciudad, ¿cómo se llama?_

-Iwatobi…-Makoto queda pensando-Porque! No traigas al club! Además son mis vacaciones

-_Ja decidido~ los llevare a IWATOMI!-_Dice Aki haciendo saltar de su asiento al peliverde.

-Iwatobi, Aki… es Iwatobi…-Makoto suspira pesado.

-_Bueno nos vemos~ mi querido Makoto_~-la chica corta la llamada.

Makoto queda con un leve tic en el ojo, suspira, ella siempre había sido así desde que la conoció en la carrera de medicina, después fueron buenos amigos, aunque ella siempre decía que eran pareja cosa que el tuvo que desmentir muchas veces. Ahora si traía a todo el club de natación, sus vacaciones quedarían arruinadas. Suspira, calienta un poco y sale a correr.

Haruka se iba despertando a las cinco y media de la mañana, rápido se fue a meter a la bañera pero solo se quedo ahí unos quince minutos, para luego salir a correr, encontrándose casi de frente con Makoto. A decir verdad ambos chocaron y quedaron en el suelo, Makoto encima de Haruka. Un fuerte carmín adorno la cara del mas bajo quien quedo observando al mas alto.

-A-ah lo siento Haru-Makoto se coloca de pie, mientras le da la mano.

-Tendrias que tener mas cuidado…-murmura Haruka, tomando la mano del peliverde.

-jejeje lo se, no te hice daño? Deja revisarte-Makoto lo toma en brazos.

Haruka se sonroja al ser cargado y se apoya en el pecho del mas alto, este le miro de reojo, para luego dejarlo sentado un una banca, el mas alto se agacha a ver si tenia algo.

-Menos mal no tienes nada~ eso es bueno Haru-Makoto le sonríe.

-Si…-murmura Haruka, desviando la mirada, para luego volverla y querer preguntarle algo-Mako….-es interrumpido.

El móvil del peliverde comienza a sonar, este miro quien llamaba y suspira, colocándose de pie y contestar, con una cara de aburrimiento que pocas veces se le veía.

-Aki que pasa ahora?-pregunta el peliverde.

-_MAKOTO TACHIBANA! YA DESPERTE A TODOS ASÍ QUE HOY MISMO NOS IREMOS A IWABOBI!_-grita la chica a través de la línea.

-Aki no me grites-Makoto aleja su móvil un momento, mientras los gritos seguían al otro lado-Ademas no te dije no hace mucho que era Iwatobi… y aun no se para que traerías a los demás para acá? Es peligroso…

-_Por eso mismo debemos correr riesgos~-_responde la chica.

-Bueno me llamaras mas tarde o me mandas un mensaje de texto… pero te dije que no van a venir, déjame descansar-alega Makoto, luego de un momento corta la llamada y mira al peliazul.

-Tienes novia?-pregunta algo curioso Haruka, aunque de solo pensarlo le sabia mal la boca.

-Eh? No, no, ella es del club de natación de Tokio y compañera de carrera-responde Makoto riendo divertido.

-Ah….-Haruka se sintió algo aliviado, al escuchar eso, pero luego pensó-Entonces vas a natación en Tokio?

-Am… soy profesional en natación…de hecho el capitán de allá, además de ser medico-responde el mas alto, suspirando cansado-Pero tu Haru, eres atleta cierto?

-Bueno…soy atleta de natación y bueno manejamos junto a Nagisa y a Rei el club de natación del instituto…-Haruka miro a Makoto y sintió los ojos del más alto clavados en los suyos.

De pronto la cercanía comenzó a acortarse entre ambos, más que nada porque Makoto había visto algo en la frente ajena, pero tuvieron que desistir al momento de que comenzó a sonar nuevamente el móvil del peliverde. El cual el solo mirarlo abrió los ojos y se alejo del rostro ajeno que ahora parecía semáforo de los rojo que estaba. Makoto contesta al escuchar una voz masculina.

-_MAKOTO TACHIBANA! PORQUE MIERDA TE FUISTE A IWATOBI SIN AVISARME?!_

-Dios mio Yuki! Tu igual?-pregunto curioso Makoto, era su idea o todos le llamaban para gritarle.

-_MI NOMBRE EN YUKIO NO YUKI MIRA QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA COMO AKI! ASÍ QUE AHORA ME DICES POR QUE DEMONIOS TE FUISTE PARA ALLÁ_!-alega el de nombre Yukio por la línea.

-Avise con Takashi y Daisuke… así que no se-bufa Makoto.

-_Bueno Takashi es un idiota y si te llama, no es mi problema… en cambio Daisuke me debía haber llamado y no lo hizo…-_responde mas calmado el otro por la línea

-Llámalos, que no deberías llamarme a mi… además estoy ocupado-responde Makoto, mirando de soslayo a Haruka.

-_Con quien o que?, mira que no te vas a olvidar que me debes algunas cosas_…

-Pero Yuki, que te debo? Por lo que se yo no te debo nada…

-_ammm…. Verdad pero me debes un abrazo de despedida, Makoto, pero….-_dice Yukio.

-Pero?... no me digas que Aki ya te llamo…-Makoto, parecía casi adivino.

-_Que comes que sabes todo Makoto?-_solo se escucha el suspiro pesado del peliverde-_Bueno si me llamo Aki y me dijo que quería llevarnos a todos a tu ciudad natal_

-Pero esa mujer esta loca? Si le dije que quería vacaciones, no tengo tiempo para descansar-Makoto hace un puchero.

-_A mi no me lo digas, pero como tu novia no deja de perseguirte, creí que era idea tuya eso._

-No es mi novia!Yukio te lo eh dicho es mi amiga nada mas además eso se le ocurrió a ella porque no me quiere dar descanso y ni a ustedes-Makoto suspira resignado-Bueno eso ya queda en decisión tuya mira que yo de acá no voy a hacer nada…

-_Am bueno, pero no deberías ser tan serio, que se nota hasta acá tu seriedad en estos momentos._

Makoto iba a reclamar pero justo el otro corta la llamada, dejándole hablando solo, soltó un bufido y miro a Haruka que le miraba algo curioso, se acerca y se sienta a su lado, mientras se refregaba la sien.

-Ven corramos Haru-Makoto se coloca de pie y le estira su mano hacia el mas bajo.

-Bueno…-susurra Haruka tomando la mano ajena y sintiendo un escalofrió.

Ambos comenzaron a trotar y llegaron frente al mar, Makoto por un impulso se saco toda su ropa, quedando con solo su traje baño y se fue a meter al agua. Haruka quedo paralizado en su lugar al ver lo que nunca pensó del peliverde, suspira y va tras del mas alto.

Nagisa venia despertando a las siete y media de la mañana, mas que nada por el sonido de su móvil y al ver quien llamaba se desperezo para luego contestar y escuchar puros gritos.

-Ya, ya, que es lo que sucede Ran?

-Mi hermano no esta en la casa!, no sabes donde esta-pregunta la chica a través de la línea.

-Mako-chan?-pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Claro! Nagisa! Que no voy a preguntarte por Ren porque esta a mi lado-responde la chica.

-mm Mako-chan, no tengo idea Ran-chan, pero puedo salir a buscarlo-responde el rubio.

-Bueno~ Nagisa, gracias que estoy preocupada~-responde la chica y cortar la llamada.

El rubio se coloca de pie y decide llamar a Rei y decirle sobre la supuesta desaparición de Makoto, así que unos minutos mas tarde ambos jóvenes estaban por todos lados buscando hasta que a la lejanía en la playa encontraron dos figuras. Rápidos se acercaron y se calmaron al ver que era los dos mas grandes que estaban en el mar. Así que se acercaron.

-Hola~ Haru-chan, Mako-chan~-dice el rubio.

-Buenos días Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai-dice Rei.

-Oh hola chicos~-dice Makoto, saliendo del agua.

-Buenas…-murmura Haruka, suspirando y siguiendo al mas alto.

Tanto el rubio, como el peliazul quedaron mirando curiosos del porque el mas alto estaba en el mar, si eso era peligroso, pero algo desvió su atención y fue una mueca de preocupación de parte de Haruka, que fue lo que los alerto un poco y luego escuchar un suspiro de parte de Makoto, quien se acercaba a su móvil.

-Haru-chan que sucede?-Nagisa se acerca y le murmura despacio.

-Algo le pasa a Makoto…-responde Haruka, mientras se refriega la sien.

-Porque lo dice?-Rei queda algo confundido.

Makoto en cambio, estaba escuchando lo que estaban hablando los otros tres, pero hizo como si no escuchara, en verdad le pasaba algo y lo que quería era saber si su mejor amigo habia tenido algo con el pelirrojo, suspira y se coloca a hablar por el móvil el cual no dejaba de sonar, era una suerte de que no fuera su amiga Aki o que fuera su amigo Yukio. Aunque era del hospital.

-Doctor Tachibana?-se escucha una voz femenina.

-Karim? Que sucede?-pregunta alejándose un poco.

-Oh, menos mal que es usted doctor, pensé que me había equivocado-dice la voz femenina.

-Jajaja, claro que soy yo Karim, bueno que te sucede?-pregunta algo curioso el mas alto.

-bueno, doctor le contare que mi hija esta teniendo…-la mujer le comenzó a comentar.

Makoto, asentía, mientras escuchaba a la mujer a través de la línea, para luego comenzar a recetarle.

Haruka fruncio leve el ceño, mas al ver que no dejaban de llamar al peliverde, fue una suerte que pasara desapercibido por parte de Nagisa y Rei.

-Haru-chan porque están llamando a Mako-chan?-pregunta el rubio.

-Es medico…eso fue lo que me dijo…-responde Haruka.

-Entonces están bien los dos?~ si es así hay que festejarlo!-dice Nagisa.

-No creo que sea eso…todavía anda alejado…-responde Rei, mirando serio.

Nagisa ladea su cabeza, pero cuando nota que Haruka, estaba con la vista baja y Makoto estaba paseándose y riendo suave supuso que lo que decía Rei era cierto.

Makoto, corta la llamada, pero al instante ve un mensaje de texto de su amiga. "_Mi amor~ ya nos estamos yendo a Iwatobi, tomamos el tren así que nos veremos en unas horas~"._ Makoto quedo casi boca abierto, mirando el aparato y de paso tragando en seco. Nagisa, Rei y Haruka se acercaron y vieron el mensaje, luego a Makoto.

-Eh? Tienes novia?-Pregunta Nagisa, curioso.

-No, no, es mi amiga-Makoto, le apareció un sonrojo, mientras negaba frenéticamente con las manos.

Haruka, suspiro, luego levanto su mirada en la cara del peliverde, que comenzaba a marcar a un número casi rápidamente.

-AKI! PORQUE VAN A VENIR?!-Makoto, comenzó nervioso y algo alterado.

-_Pero amor~ ya estamos en el tren y no nos vamos a bajar~ así que anda a esperarnos a la estación-_le responde la chica.

-Pero igual-Makoto se notaba más nervioso.

-_Aki me pasas a Mako…-se comienza a escuchar una voz masculina-Amigo mio~ amorcito~_

_-Oye que es mi amor~ -_responde Aki al fondo.

_-No es mio-_Bufa el otro chico.

-Takashi, Aki! Dejen de pelear y ya quien me va a hablar-Makoto necesitaba ya lanzarse al mar y golpearse contra una roca, no, mejor muchas rocas.

-_Takashi, Aki necesito seriedad, es el capitán-_se escucha otra voz-_Y de paso déjenme hablar con él._

_-_Por fin Yuki, me salvas como siempre, que podría hacer sin ti-dice Makoto.

Tanto Haruka, Nagisa y Rei quedaron marcando más que nada se sentían ajenos a la conversación que tenía el más alto, se estaban sintiendo excluidos. Suspiran los tres y se quedan mirando el mar.

-_Qué crees mi amigo, bueno a las once de la noche estamos llegando a la estación, nos esperas porque tu conocer tu ciudad, nosotros nos perderíamos-_

-Bueno, bueno Yukio, será los esperare allí-Makoto, asiente y corta la llamada.

Makoto se acerca a los otros y les mira algo curioso. Sonriendo abiertamente, y notando que los tres tenían sus vistas clavadas en él.

-Chicos, hay van a conocer al resto de los miembros de Tokio~-entre feliz y con ganas de golpearse.

-Eh?~ Mako-chan~ ellos en que se especializan?-pregunta curioso Nagisa.

-Bueno, bueno son de braza, mariposa, libre y espalda~ … son varios grupos que hay en el club-responde Makoto.

-Entonces esa chica que se llama Aki es?-pregunta Rei.

-La manager del club en general…ojala que traiga solamente a los del grupo uno-responde Makoto.

-grupo uno?...-pregunta Haruka, algo curioso.

-Sí, lo componen Yukio Katsuyuki, Takashi Aida, Daisuke Sakamaki y yo-responde Makoto.

-Oh~ entonces podríamos hacer una práctica en conjunto~ en tiempo que no hacemos eso~ excepto Haru-chan-dice Nagisa, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno…-Makoto se quedó pensando-Tendría que hablar con todos, pero creo que si Nagisa~

-Nagisa… a nosotros nos faltaría uno…-Dice de pronto Rei, tocando el hombro del rubio.

-Pero con Ren serían los cuatro-dice Makoto, riendo suave.

-Eh! Y contigo no se puede?-pregunta Nagisa.

Makoto, niega con la cabeza. En eso notaron que había oscurecido, al ver la hora se dieron cuenta de que eras las ocho de la noche, se despiden Nagisa y Rei, que desaparecen de su mirada. Pero a la lejanía ambos menores, le mandan un mensaje de texto a Ran para que estuviera tranquila, después, vieron a los dos mayores, aun sentados en la playa mirando el mar.

Haruka ve al peliverde colocarse de pie y el por inercia también. Makoto le mira y lee la mirada ajena "_que le pasa a Makoto?"._ El peliverde abre los ojos, dando un pequeño salto y volviendo la vista hacia adelante, eso que había visto era claramente la preocupación que tenía el pelinegro hacia su persona.

-Haru, estoy bien…

Haruka en cambio, le volvió a mirar, había sido que el más alto le estaba leyendo como un libro abierto o fue su idea, hacía tiempo no sentía esa sensación, más cuando el peliverde volvió su mirada hacia la suya. Haruka se limitó a sonreír suavemente al ver que decía la verdad y que igual sabía que pensamiento recorría la cabeza del de ojos esmeralda.

-Haru…querrías acompañarme a la estación?-pregunta de pronto Makoto.

-Claro…-susurra Haruka, bastante sorprendido, no creyó que escucharía a Makoto decir eso-Pensé que me dirías que me fuera a casa…

-Ah, jejeje, bueno si quieres anda a tu casa debes estar cansado y ya casi van a ser las diez-responde Makoto.

-No, no, voy a ir contigo…-responde Haruka.

Ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes, ni cuenta se habían dado de cuanto habían caminado, Makoto, mira su móvil al ver un mensaje de Aki, que le informaban que ya estaban llegando. A los pocos minutos un tren llego a la estación. Haruka, frunció el ceño, al ver al más alto algo más nervioso. Mas cuando vio a varias personas bajando. Makoto, suspira, no había visto a sus compañeros bajar, hasta que de pronto siente un peso en su cuello, luego otro y otro.

-MAKOTO! AMOR MIO!-comenzó una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos café chocolate, gritando y ahorcando al más alto.

-Makoto por fin te encontramos!-decía un joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, aferrado igual al cuello del más alto.

-MAKO~! MI AMOR~! –un joven de cabello oscuro de ojos café claro igual casi encima.

-Menos mal que te encontramos… Makoto…-Un joven casi de la misma estatura del peliverde, de ojos verdes y cabello marrón.

-Me ahorcan Yuki diles algo-Makoto estaba a punto de pasar al otro mundo.

Haruka, les quedo mirando, cabe decir que le estaba avergonzando todo el alboroto que tenían esos chicos, mientras ahorcaban a su mejor amigo, se iba a meter para que le soltaran pero ve al de cabello marrón que les comenzó a regañar.

Makoto cuando logra liberarse de los otros tres más bajos, suspira ya calmado y les sonríe a sus amigos, luego le hace una seña a Haruka para que se acerque.

-Haru, te los presento-Makoto miro divertido a sus amigos-Ella es Aki Yuiichi-apunta a la única chica, apunta a de cabello castaño-Él es Daisuke Sakamaki-apunto al siguiente que tenía cabello oscuro-Él es Takashi Aida y el enojón de ahí-apunta al último de cabello marrón- Es Yukio Katsuyuki.

-Hola~~~ -Takashi se acerca a Makoto y a Haruka-Tu eres Haruka Nanase~ es un gusto conocerte Makoto nos ha hablado mucho~~~ de ti~

-No, acuérdate que nos habló de todos-dice Yukio, refregándose la sien-Makoto, nos habló de seis personas, no solo de el

-Pero si hablo de Nanase, cierto Aki?-dice Daisuke, riendo leve.

-Me estaba engañando, cuando dijo Haruka creí que era una chica-dice Aki cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si Makoto no tiene nada contigo… es mejor que no asustes a sus amigos Aki-dice Yukio, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tampoco es para que seas malo conmigo, Yuki~-Aki le responde mientras le jala una mejilla.

-Ya, ya chicos… cálmense y díganme solo vinieron ustedes cierto?-pregunto Makoto.

-Pues claro~ o podríamos haberte traído ese fantasma~ o al esqueleto de la clase de biología~ -Aki se acerca a Makoto y le hace muecas.

Haruka frunce el ceño, eso no le gusto de que molestaran a peliverde, de hecho no le gusto que la chica le molestara a Makoto, el peliverde nota al más bajo y le mira sonriéndole. Haruka le mira y nota con la mirada que le decía el peliverde "_estoy bien, tranquilo"_.

-Bueno, no sigan… Aki! Te dije que no sigas haciéndole muecas a Makoto-Yukio, aleja a la chica del peliverde.

-Aki parece una niña pequeña~-dice Takashi, mientras reía.

-Yuki, Takashi, Aki y Dai que les parece que hagamos una competencia para mañana?-pregunta Makoto.

-Si suena interesante-dice Yukio.

-Contra quién?-pregunta Daisuke.

-Una secundaria….digo los sensei de la secundaria Iwatobi-responde Makoto.

-Quiénes son?-pregunta Takashi.

-Yo soy uno… pero solo estilo libre…-Dice Haruka, con su voz monótona.

-ah entonces será contra mí-dice Daisuke.

-Eso lo dicen mañana, ahora donde se van a quedar?-pregunta Makoto algo curioso.

-Pues pensamos que en tu casa-dice Yukio.

-Eh?! En mi casa!? –Makoto le mira como si estuviera loco.

-Pues claro Mako-responde Aki.

Makoto, suspira y asiente, Haruka en cambio, frunció aún más su ceño, algo le decía que con ellos no podría lograr que el peliverde se quedara, aunque menos le gusto como Yukio miraba a Makoto. Sin más salieron de la estación y se encaminaron a la escaleras, los cuatro recién llegados casi se desmayan al verla, pero cuando vieron al peliverde y al pelinegro tuvieron que seguirles. Makoto les dejo una seña que le esperaran mientras seguía subiendo.

-Haru, te voy a pasar a dejar a tu casa…

-Bueno… y si quieres quédate mejor alojar en mi casa…-dice Haruka.

-No creo Haru, tengo que vigilar a Aki y a Takashi-ríe divertido Makoto.

Cuando ambos llegan a la casa del pelinegro, se despiden y Makoto vuelve a bajar, hasta donde les esperaban los otros, luego les hizo entrar en la casa, era una suerte que su habitación fuera grande, pero aun así tuvo que decirle a Ran que dejara que Aki estuviera con ella. Volvió a su habitación y vio a los otros mirando fascinadamente los cuadros y casi todo lo que tenía. Con la ayuda de Yukio tuvo que acostar a los más bajos y después tuvo que dormirse el, cuando noto que los demás ya se habían dormido.

Haruka en cambio, no dejo de pensar en esas personas que venían de Tokio y más que seguro se llevarían a Makoto de vuelta, eso si el no hacía algo, suspira mañana sería un día muy largo. Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, con un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

_** Em...em...em este es el cap ahora si que me quedo -hace un sonido de un avión cayendo(?)-Pueden golpearme todo lo que quieran. Estos amigos llegaron a revolucionar al pobre de Makoto.**_

_**Yukio: Nosotros damos permiso.**_

_**Makoto: **__**Yuki?! **_

_**Aki: MAKOTO, YUKI~! Ofrezcan las piedras~**_

_**Makoto: No~ por dios Aki-suspira pesado- Cambiando de tema ¿Reviews?**_

_**Haruka: o Agua?**_

_**Nagisa: PINGUINO DE PENACHO AMARILLO!**_

_**Yukio: ...**_

_**Makoto: Que tiene que ver el pinguino y el agua?!**_

_**Aki: Oh~ yo se~ son amigos!~**_


	5. cap 4

_**Hola después de...varios días lo subí gomen pero me atrofian las pruebas del instituto y prácticamente quedo sin neuronas D: ... hay dos personajes que tienen que irse ya que se suponía que era un triangulo amoroso o algo así pero ya que **_

_**Free no me pertenece (por muy triste que sea TT-TT)**_

* * *

_**Cap. 4: Practica empatada.**_

Makoto comenzó a despertar, una porque tenía algo en su cara y era sumamente molesto y otra sentía la cercanía de alguien, abre sus ojos despacio, encontrando de que Yukio estaba durmiendo con el y que tuviera su mano en la mejilla. Con cuidado se comienza a salir de la cama, bufando y preguntándose en que minuto se habría pasado a su cama, ah de saber, ni cuenta se había dado, le resto importancia, ya que no había sido la primera vez que eso pasaba, cuando dormían todos en su casa, allá en Tokio.

-Eso que estas levantado tarde?-pregunta su padre al verle.

-Eh?, si son las ocho y media-responde Makoto, mientras miraba la hora.

-cierto…-el hombre mira la hora y se encamina a la salida-Nos vemos más tarde hijo

-Hasta la noche-Makoto se despide del mayor.

Recorre con su mirada el pasillo de su casa, suspira, dándose cuenta de que estaban solos, sus hermanos estaban en clases en el instituto, su padre se acababa de ir a trabajar y su madre estaba de compras. "_Deberíamos salir a recorrer…para que conozcan?... bueno creo que si"_ piensa Makoto, mientras se encamina a su habitación, moviendo suavemente a Yukio, que por la cercanía le aparece un leve carmín pero fue bueno que pasara desapercibido por el peliverde, que al instante fue a despertar a los otros dos. Cuando va a la habitación de su hermana Ran, nota que Aki estaba sentada mirado unas fotografías, se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

-Que sucede Aki?-pregunta algo curioso el peliverde.

-Ah? Makoto, estaba mirando fotos tuyas de pequeño-responde animadamente la chica-Te vez tan~~ lindo

-Makoto? Lindo? Quiero ver-Yukio se acerca y le arrebata las fotos a la chica-Oh~ en verdad, te vez muy lindo, pareces un cachorrito.

-Se te pego lo de Aki o de Takashi?-pregunta Makoto, riendo suave.

-Nada de nada, estoy muy limpio-responde el de cabello marrón.

Makoto suspira y mira a Yukio, Aki solamente los observaba, pero al final los tres terminaron por comenzar a reír, estando cinco minutos riendo por cosas que se les comenzó a venir a la cabeza, todo lo que pasaron los tres que eran más cercanos en sí, aunque Yukio fue a otra carrera. Luego de un momento se tranquilizaron y salieron de la habitación, con rumbo a la habitación del hijo mayor de la familia Tachibana.

-Bueno chicos que me dicen, salimos a caminar, para que conozcan la ciudad?-pregunta suavemente Makoto, con su singular sonrisa.

-Si-dicen todos al unisonó.

-Pero acuérdense que hoy tenemos practica en conjunto, asi que será en unos instantes más… por mientras vamos-con leve seriedad en su rostro el peliverde.

Todos los demás asintieron y se colocaron de pie, para salir, en verdad los recién llegados se encontraban entusiasmado y eso hizo sonreír al más alto, mientras emprendían el paseo.

Haruka ya estaba en la piscina del instituto, mientras que Gou, Rei y Nagisa, le miraban curiosos. El pelinegro, se vuelve a sumergir mientras nadaba a lo que los tres menores creyeron que danzaba en el agua.

-Haru-chan~! Llamamos a Mako-chan para que venga?-pregunta Nagisa, mientras se acercaba nadando hacia el mayor.

-…si…-Haruka, asiente.

-Rei-chan~, Gou-chan! Llamen a Mako-chan~!-grita Nagisa a los otros dos.

-Ah? Ahora?!-pregunta Rei, algo curioso.

-Ah esta hora ya está despierto hace mucho rato-responde Haruka, cuando sale a flote.

-bueno…-Rei asiente y marca el numero, comienza a conversar, mientras Gou, reclamaba que quería conversar y que no podía, al cabo de un rato, el peliazul corta y mira a los otros dos que flotaban como si nada-Makoto-senpai ya viene en camino…

Makoto, suspiro derrotado, y ahora iban llegando al instituto. Cuando habían salido hace dos horas había comenzado a mostrar cada parte que era interesante y estos solo se metían en tienda tras otra, luego seguían a Makoto y ingresaban a otros lugares, mientras que el peliverde saludaba a las personas que conocía. Al cabo de un rato había recibido la llamada de Rei, incluyendo gritos y alegatos de Gou al fondo, eso le hizo reír, que tiempo no sentía esa alegría en su pecho.

Cuando ingresan al instituto Iwatobi, el peliverde les enseña a sus amigos recién llegados, cada parte y saludando a cada profesor que se les cruzaba en el camino. Hasta que finalmente llegan a la piscina donde se encuentra a Haruka en el agua, Nagisa sonriendo en la esquina de la piscina, Gou dando mas y mas hojas a un cansado y algo agobiado Rei que hacia más que asentir completamente nervioso. Eso simplemente le hizo sacar una sonrisa, era extraño. Yukio lo noto al igual que Haruka, que le observaba desde la piscina, cuando vio que el más alto se comenzó a acercar a la orilla y le acercaba la mano para que saliera de esta, para Haruka eso era de salir de una adicción y entrar a otra que le gustaba, pero aun la tenia alejada de su lado.

-Haru, es mejor que salgas un momento-dice Makoto, volviendo su rostro serio.

-No me va a pasar nada…-responde el aludido, mientras tomaba la mano del más alto.

Makoto, llevaba una toalla en sus manos y rápidamente comenzó a secarle el cabello a pelinegro, este último se alegro de esa preocupación, que era solo para él. Miro de soslayo a los compañeros de equipo del peliverde y noto una mirada verde casi olivo, con el ceño fruncido, eso al parecer no le gusto para nada al tal Yukio, bien algo que puede hacer Haruka. Se sentía algo orgulloso, de que la máxima preocupación de Makoto sea para él y nadie más (aunque a veces el peliverde le secaba el cabello al rubio), suspira, cuando siente que ya no estaba la toalla en su cabeza.

-Nosotros nos iremos a colocar el traje baño, nos esperan aquí-dice Makoto, sonriendo amablemente.

-Bien… yo los llevo-dice lo más rápido que puede el pelinegro.

-Ah bueno~-Makoto, se sorprendió, que era eso que expresaban los ojos azulados que estaban frente a él, paso un escalofrío al mirarlo.

Haruka los guio a los vestidores, aunque el peliverde se sabía el camino de memoria y no es que fuera tan lejos, estaba al empezar la piscina. Makoto solo le daba para pensar _"que le pasa a Haru?"_. Cuando a entran, entre los cuatro chicos tuvieron que jalar a Aki fuera de la habitación, Gou se acerca a ella y ambas al momento después comienzan a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Al instante salieron los recién llegados y se acercaron a la piscina, Makoto junto a Yukio y Daisuke, se lanzaron a nadar con una rapidez impresionante, a diferencia de Takashi que para calentar, comenzó a correr y su expresión casi infantil se había esfumado, que ahora podía ser comparado con Makoto o Yukio por tal seriedad. En unos momentos todos pararon y mientras que el peliverde, el de cabello marrón y el castaño salieron de la piscina, el de cabello oscuro se sentó y volvió a sonreír tontamente como si nada.

Los integrantes jóvenes del club Iwatobi, habían llegado y Ren andaba Nervioso, mientras que Ran se reía en su cara, se acercaron a los más grandes y saludaron. Nagisa comenzó hablando.

-Bien chicos, hoy hay practica en conjunto con el club de natación de Tokio, cuyo capitán es Tachibana Makoto, ex alumno de acá~ -sonriente como siempre el rubio.

-Ren, va a participar con nosotros-dice Rei-¿Cuál elegiras? Espalda o braza.-no nombro ni mariposa y libre porque esas no se podían por nada del mundo.

-Rei-chan que pregunta más tonta~ -ríe Nagisa, el sabía que era obvio cual iba a elegir el mellizo Tachibana.

-Espalda~ quiero competir contra mi hermano mayor-sonríe Ren, algo nervioso.

-Ren, no te coloques tembloroso, si no hago daño~-Makoto, le sonríe cariñoso a su hermano.

-Pero aun así eres la gran orca Mako-chan~ eres una fiereza~-dice Nagisa, en tipo broma.

-…-Makoto le miro, con un leve tic en el ojo, pero luego comenzó a reír, con algo de sarcasmo.

-Mako deberías estar tranquilo, toma aire, toma aire~-Takashi salta al instante mientras le echaba aire con las manos y algo nervioso.

-Estoy tranquilo-responde Makoto, mirando a Takashi, calmadamente y algo confundido.

-Chicos es mejor que comiencen-dice Gou, cruzándose de brazos.

Los ocho jóvenes asienten de manera casi burlona, mirándose entre sí, pero Haruka cuando miro a Yukio, este le mando más que nada una mirada cargada de desafío, como si así lo pudiera asesinar. El pelinegro noto al instante lo que estaba tratando de hacer ese.

Daisuke, miraba algo descuidado a todos lados, al final le daba igual, pensando más que nada que él no debía haber ido, bueno, si mas tarde o mañana en la mañana se debería volver a Tokio, tenía trabajo y no podía dejarlo botado así, se masajeo la sien. Un jocoso Nagisa se acerca a él, con la mayor curiosidad del mundo.

-Que te sucede Dai-chan?-

-Dai-chan?... soy Daisuke… -el mayor, frunce leve el ceño.

-Lo digo de cariño, no es para que te molestes-Nagisa hace un pequeño puchero.

Por otro lado Takashi y Rei se miraban las caras con el mayor aburrimiento posible, pero en verdad, desde el primer momento no le gusto la presencia del otro, se trataban de asesinar con la mirada y emitiendo cada gruñido de uno y de otro.

En otro lado Haruka y Yukio, se miran mas, desafiándose con la mirada y el objetivo era el peliverde que estaba primero en la fila. Alrededor de ambos un aura color muerte los envolvía, se sentían envidia, el pelinegro era porque ese chico que tenia al frente, tenía algo que le pertenecía, que simplemente se lo arrebato de su lado, el de cabello marrón era porque la atención del peliverde siempre era en torno al pelinegro.

Makoto en cambio se masajeo la sien, mirando a su hermano, después miro hacia atrás, noto algo la tensión que había entre el pelinegro y el de ojos verde oliva. Se volvió a concentrar cuando sintió el pitido por parte de Gou, para que ellos tomaran atención.

-Bueno chicos vamos a comenzar, ordénense por categoría de relevo~ por favor~

-Yuki! Anda detrás de Makoto! Mira que a ti no te gusta el estilo libre! Deja de dar la hora-grita Aki, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, ya… Daisuke! Para atrás…-Yukio, se encamina y se coloca detrás del peliverde.

-Yuki… calma~ que no estamos en competencia, es solo un entrenamiento-Makoto, le mira con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y-ya lo sé… m-me deje llevar…-Yukio desvía la mirada nervioso.

Gou, da la señal para colocarse en posición, tanto Makoto como su hermano Ren, saltan a la piscina y se colocan en posición para comenzar. Esperan unos segundos cuando suena el pitido de salida. Ambos hermanos arremeten con todo, aunque Ren comenzó a tener desventaja, en verdad Makoto había incrementado aun mas su velocidad, y su forma de nadar seguía siendo la misma de siempre, solo que más fuerte. El peliverde llega a la meta y salta a su vez Yukio. Ren se apresura llegando unos segundos después de su hermano, haciendo que Nagisa salte, el rubio por todos los medios logrando alcanzar al de cabello marrón, quien ya iba dando la vuelta. Llegaron los dos casi igualados, dando paso a Takashi y a Rei, en donde el primero de los de estilo mariposa comenzó a tomar aun más la ventaja, logrando llegar dando paso a Daisuke. En cambio Rei, llega y deja el paso a Haruka quien en cuestión de milésima de segundo alcanza al de estilo libre de Tokio. Entre ambos comienza una batalla en llegar más rápido, pero llegan iguales.

-Empate!?-Gou y Aki, quedan con la boca entreabierta, mirando la piscina.

Haruka mira hacia su lado, respectivamente, al peliverde que estaba sacando a Daisuke de la piscina. El pelinegro vuelve a suspirar, se iba a hundir, cuando nota esa mano invitándole a salir de su bella adicción acuática, pero no era tan bella como su adicción carnal que estaba frente suyo. Pero no lo diría hasta el momento adecuado. Makoto, atrae el cuerpo del pelinegro para sacarlo del agua, con una sonrisa que Haruka noto que era completamente forzada, nuevamente el peliverde tenia intensiones de alejarse, y se le notaba algo nervioso.

-Haru… tienes que secarte el cabello…-murmura Makoto, mientras le pasaba una toalla.

-…Makoto…-Haruka iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por el castaño, que compitió contra su persona.

-Makoto… creo que voy a tener que volverme a Tokio en la tarde… y no te preocupes arrastrare a Takashi conmigo en el tren… -Dice el chico castaño.

-Ah… Bueno por lo menos contigo esta más cuidado, que a nosotros no nos hace caso~-responde divertido el peliverde.

Daisuke sonríe levemente divertido, después ladeo la cabeza hacia Haruka, y le tendió la mano, a lo que el pelinegro correspondió.

-Nanase, si quiere lograr lo que tiene pensado, le debo decir que mi amigo de por allá-Daisuke observa de reojo a Yukio-No se dará por vencido…eso si… piensa en tus sentimientos…mientras no sea tarde…-dicho esto, mira nuevamente a Makoto-Hombre que tienes que llevarme a tu casa que yo ni idea

-Jajaja, bueno, bueno Dai-chan~ pero si te pusieras ropa seca hay sí que avanzamos~-sonríe el peliverde-Y dile a los demás que igual, para que los vallamos a dejar a la estación.

-quien se va?~-Aki salta sobre la espalda de Makoto, mirando de soslayo a Daisuke y luego a Haruka-Dai~ Dai~ dejaste tu trabajo tirado~ eso no se hace~

-…-Al nombrado le salta una venita-Si mal no recuerdo, quien habrá sido la persona que irrumpió en la clínica, mientras atendía a un paciente y incluso me comenzó a jalar hacia el vehículo, diciendo que era una urgencia?

-Fue idea de Taka~! –dice rápidamente Aki.

-Chicos, ya, ya, no discutan aquí y vamos a cambiarnos-dice Makoto, haciendo que todos callaran y le miraran, notaron ese aire de mando alrededor del peliverde.

-Si mi capitán~!-gritan Takashi y Aki a la vez.

Daisuke, ladea la cabeza al momento de encaminarse hacia los vestidores, suspirando pesado al mirar a los otros dos que estaban más adelante, que no paraban de cantar. Makoto, ríe despacio, baja la mirada y luego mira a Haruka. Yukio en cambio le hervía la sangre, así que se acerca al peliverde y le toma del brazo.

-Mako… si quieres que nos apuremos, comienza cambiándote de ropa, vamos, vamos

-Yuki? Ya, tranquilo… ahora voy-Makoto le sonríe al ojiverde-Haru… digo Haruka, nos vemos…

Makoto, toma de los hombros a Yukio y se dirige con él hacia los vestidores. Dejando a Haruka con un mal sabor de boca, cuando a su lado llega el rubio y el peliazul.

-Esto no es bueno Haru-chan-murmura Nagisa.

-Tu qué crees…Nagisa… esto es extraño-susurra Haruka.

-Tranquilo Haruka, que de seguro regresara a tu lado-dice Rei, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Nagisa.

-Rei-chan tiene razón Haru-chan~ solo debes hacer que vuelva-dice al igual Nagisa, mientras le sonríe.- Estoy seguro que tanto Aki-chan~ como Dai y Taka pueden ayudarnos~

-A que los podría ayudar yo?-pregunta una voz femenina a la espalda de los tres chicos.

-em… que Makoto se quede aquí y que no se valla de nuevo.-dice Rei, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamento decirles chicos…-Aki se coloca extrañamente seria-No creo que les pueda ayudar, Makoto tiene su trabajo y su vida en Tokio, junto a mí y a Yukio… lo siento.

En cambio Makoto se colocaba una camisa roja y tenia puesto unos jeans oscuros, suspira al mirar de reojo a Yukio.

-No deberías colocarte celoso Yuki…

-Ah?! Que dices Makoto? Yo no soy celoso-responde Yukio, sospechosamente sonrojado.

-Ah~ por algo Yukio parece tomate~ -dice a su vez Takashi.

-Que no soy un tomate!-gruñe molesto el aludido.

-Ja, mas parece una frutilla…-responde Daisuke, desde un rincón.

-Que mier-Yukio es interrumpido.

-Yuki, no lo insultes, y además, Dai tiene razón, estas demasiado rojo-la voz de Makoto sobresale entre divertido y serio.

-Que estas de su lado?-pregunta Yukio.

-Eh?! No, no ~ solo que encuentro que es cómico verte así-dice Makoto.

Takashi comienza a reír y Daisuke se sienta encima de una silla, ambos mirando que Makoto, se acerca a Yukio y se acerca, demasiado al rosto ajeno.

-Woo~ Mako que tiempo no haces eso para colocar nervioso a Yuki-dice entre risas Takashi.

-Tonto, la semana pasada lo hizo porque Yukio, no se quedaba callado…incluso me dio la impresión de que era porque el azúcar se le subió a la cabeza-responde Daisuke.

-Yuki, estoy seguro que te golpeaste…-Makoto, se coloca serio.

-Ah no, estás loco Makoto, yo no me eh golpeado…-responde el aludido, desviando su mirada.

-Estas mintiendo…Dai… Taka… tomen ya saben que hacer…-dice Makoto, seriamente.

Los otros dos aludidos asienten, acercándose donde el de cabello marrón y los toman de los hombros, luego lo jalan a una mesa que estaba ahí y acostaron al de estilo braza encima y Makoto lo comenzó a revisar. En ese momento se abre la puerta y tanto Haruka, Nagisa, Rei y Gou quedan con la boca abierta por la escena. Aki, entra y mira curiosa, luego de ver la cara de Makoto, igual se coloca seria.

-Fíjate si tiene algún esguince…

Los estudiantes más jóvenes, habían quedado entrenando en la piscina asi que no sabían que pasaba en los vestidores. Pero Ren y Ran se extrañaron y se acercaron a ver, no pudieron contener la risa al ver a los amigos de su hermano mayor.

-Onii-chan que le haces?-pregunta Ran.

-Ran, tienes alguna venda? La necesito para vendar a Yukio…-dice serio el peliverde.

-Venda? Para que Mako-chan-pregunta curioso Nagisa.

-Para que el esguince no empeore…-responde Aki.

Ran le entrega la venda a su hermano. Makoto al tomar la venda comenzó al instante a vendar el tobillo de Yukio. Haruka en cambio, frunce el ceño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Makoto, que se levanta de su lugar y se acerca al pelinegro.

-Que pasa Haru?

-Nada…

-Yukio, no te levantes!-alega al fondo Daisuke.

Makoto alza una ceja, mirándole curioso, luego cuando escucha en aumento los gritos de los otros tres médicos, se gira sobre sus talones y se acerca.

-Yukio, no te levantes, yo te llevo.

-No, yo soy pesado-alega el aludido.

-Te digo, no lo eres, ya te eh llevado en brazos, cuando estas ebrio-responde Makoto, luego mira a Nagisa-Vamos a tener que irnos, nos vemos pronto~

-Bueno Mako-chan~ no te preocupes-responde el aludido.

-Makoto, cualquier cosa nos llamas-dice Rei, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh… gracias, pero no Rei-responde Makoto, amablemente.

Makoto, coloca al de cabello marrón en su espalda y se despiden junto a sus amigos, lo más rápido posible, nerviosos saliendo rápidamente.

Haruka queda con un mal sabor en la boca al ver que su nuevo enemigo era al que llevaba en la espalda del más alto. Nagisa se acerca junto a Gou y Rei.

-Tranquilo Haru-chan~ -dice el rubio.

-Nagisa tiene razón, es mejor que luches-dice Gou.

-Encontraras la manera de que se quede-responde Rei.

-…-Haruka, suspira-si lo dicen…

En cambio Makoto, junto a los otros llegan a la casa del más alto y arreglan las cosas de Daisuke y un Takashi que comenzó a alegar por todo. Luego se dirigen a la estación de trenes. Yukio, seguía en la espalda del peliverde, y aun con un fuerte sonrojo, que solo noto Aki, que estaba riéndose en la cara del de cabello marrón.

-Chicos, cuando lleguen nos llaman-dice Makoto.

-Bueno, bueno-dice Takashi.

-Pero, se van al instante a mirar en el entrenamiento del club-dice Aki.

-Claro, pero primero atenderé a mis pacientes…-dice Daisuke.

-Yo igual voy, pero tengo que atender asuntos en el hospital~-dice Takashi.

-Ok, ok, pero rápido, los estaré llamando-dice con tono amenazante la chica.

Luego de varias discusiones entre Aki, Yukio y Takashi. Se pudieron despedir finalmente, para luego Daisuke y Takashi subieran al transporte. Mientras que Aki, Yukio y Makoto, los miraran desde un asiento no muy lejos y los tres dando un suspiro, para luego emprender el camino de vuelta a la casa del peliverde, ni cuenta se habían dado que había anochecido, cosa que les sorprendió un poco al ver las primeras luces de las calles encendiendo.

-Chicos, no nos podemos ir a sentar a la playa por unos minutos?-pregunta Aki.

-No podemos, Yuki está herido y tiene que descansar-responde Makoto.

-Pero si yo estoy perfectamente-alega Yukio, desde la espalda del peliverde.

-La última vez nos dijiste lo mismo y tuvimos que ingeniárnosla para colocar a otra persona en tu lugar en el campeonato-responde levemente molesta la chica.

-Además que te cuidamos~ asi que nos vamos a mi casa-responde con voz de mando el peliverde.

-Son sobreprotectores….-dice el de cabello marrón.

-no~-responden los otros dos.

Haruka, estaba en su casa y se supo muy solo, suspira y sale a caminar, solo para despejarse, pero logra notar a lo lejos, asi que mejor se volvió, no le apetecía volver a ver a Yukio, siendo cargado aun por Makoto, de hecho eso no le gustaba en nada.

-Se quedara….voy a hacer que se quede…-susurra para sí mismo.

* * *

_**Hai por fin tengo el cap D: después de mucho darle vueltas, no sabia como terminar el cap y casi muero por unas ideas locas que me habían dado pero lo colocare mas adelante.**_

_**Oh~ se me olvidaba, el otro mes no se si pueda subir el capitulo, por el tema de que estaré estudiando para la PSU -.-U. Pero si lo tengo antes de 10 de noviembre no dudare en subirlo **_

_**Yukio: Me di cuenta, de que a mi me vas a hacer sufrir**_

_**Haru: Mejor... así yo me quedo con Makoto...**_

_**Yukio: Cállate...que me pertenece-molesto-**_

_**Makoto: Eh?! yo no soy de nadie, ya cálmense~**_

_**Haru: ¿Reviews?**_


	6. cap 5

_**Hola después de medio siglo! aparecí, bueno como mi época de exámenes termino, tengo tiempo para colocarme al día ^^ ojala no me asesinen :D bueno ojala lo disfruten .**_

_**Free no me pertenece TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Cap 5: ¿Te recuperare?**_

Definitivamente, esa había sido la peor noche que había tenido Haruka. Como no, si estuvo pensando en todo momento en que la atención del peliverde, ahora estaba dirigida hacia el de cabello marrón, oh como lo comenzaba a detestar por robarle a su chico, amado, mascota. Como sea, suspira y supuso que debía llamar a alguien. Revisa sus contactos, pero nada más al comenzar tenia el número de Makoto, el cual tenía un _1_ para que le llamara si tenía problemas. Iba a marcar, pero no le podía decir. "_Makoto, sabes que, no me gusta que estés preocupado por ese idiota de Yukio, te quiero solo para mi" _ok eso le sonaba algo posesivo y de seguro que el peliverde le daba un discurso sobre lo importante de cuidar a las personas importantes. Decide cerrar su móvil, después llamaría a Nagisa o Rin, por lo menos podrían ayudarle a hacer algún plan, que el, que incluía que no había pegado el ojo, en toda la noche, no podía pensar nada claro y eso no le gustaba, pero si algunas imágenes, hechas por su cine mental.

Makoto, por su parte se preocupo bastante por el bienestar de Yukio. Ya que el de ojos verdes olivas había dormido en su cama, el peliverde iba a dormir en el suelo, pero en ese momento el pobre de Yukio estaba mas rojo que los ojos de los hermanos Matsuoka, y solo para decirle que el peliverde durmiera con el. Simplemente Makoto no pudo decir que no, ante la mueca de su amigo. Como era de mañana el peliverde veía detenidamente las facciones relajadas de Yukio, en ese momento Aki irrumpe en la habitación pero con cuidado de no despertar al de cabello marrón.

-Como paso la noche Mako?

-Por suerte durmió tranquilamente toda la noche-sonríe despacio el peliverde.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, Makoto, estamos solos~ así, que podemos hacer el día de hoy?-pregunta la rubia.

-Pues tomar desayuno y luego salir a ver el mar, porque supuse que Yukio capaz haya traído su block de dibujo-responde Makoto.

La chica asiente feliz. Después ambos se tensan al ver al vicapitan del club de Tokio, moverse inquieto y murmurando algo inentendible. Aki sonríe mientras que Makoto, acaricia de a poco el cabello del chico que dormía.

Nagisa no iba a mentir, en serio la situación le preocupaba, mas bien Haruka le estaba preocupando. Como no si el pelinegro le llamo casi a las doce del día, para que le ayudara a idear un plan, porque el solo no podía. Eso simplemente le hizo imaginar cualquier cosa. Y por otro lado le preocupaba Makoto, porque lo único que hacia, era tratar de parecer indiferente a los sentimientos del pelinegro, aunque tampoco fuera que se notaran, simplemente no se le notan. Y luego la imaginación de Nagisa siguió creciendo, al momento de que el peliverde ande de la mano con Yukio, el solo hecho de imaginar la cara de Haruka le hacia sentir mal. Mientras pensaba eso, no se dio cuenta de que Rei había llegado a su lado.

-Yo que tu vería por donde camino-murmura el de cabello azul.

-Ah? Ah! Rei-chan me diste un susto-ríe divertido el rubio.

-Vas donde Haruka?-pregunta el de cabello azul mientras le tomaba la mano al mas bajo.

-Jeje tanto se nota?-susurra Nagisa a lo que el otro asiente-Si porque me pidió ayuda…

-Podría jurar que hoy tu tenias que dar clases, no es bueno que te alejes de tus responsabilidades-dice en forma de regaño el de lentes.

-Ya lo se Rei-chan, pero no puedo dejar solo a Haru-chan-responde el rubio, bajando la vista algo decaído, luego la vuelve a levantar-Y tu igual deberías estar trabajando en el juzgado~

-A-ah-Rei, desvía la mirada algo nervioso, le debía decir o no, suspira no le iba a pasar nada por decirle a su pareja-Bueno, es que… Makoto te llamo por algo…

-MAKO-CHAN TE LLAMO?! Y PARA QUE?!-Nagisa le miro, totalmente alarmado.

Makoto, dejo que Aki cocinara, después de media hora que el no había aceptado que ella cocinara en su propia casa, pero con los gritos de Yukio entremedio, no tuvo de otra que aceptarlo. Sube a su habitación y ve al de cabello marrón mirando concentrado por la ventana, simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír, acercándose a la cama y rodearlo en un abrazo, cosa que hizo salir al otro de su trance.

-Idiota no me asustes!-alega el de ojos oliva.

-Jaja, lo siento, Yuki-chan~, pero no pude evitarlo-le besa la mejilla en modo de saludo.

-D-deja de hacer eso!-Sonrojo, diablos Yukio estaba echo un manojo de nervios, por la cercanía.

-Lo siento, pero no~ siempre te eh saludado así y me despido así de ti-Responde un poco mas serio el peliverde.

Yukio, bufa, pero luego mira a Makoto-Oye vamos a salir cierto?-pregunta curioso.

-Claro, vamos a la playa, para que vallamos a ver la puesta de sol-Makoto, le sonríe-De seguro trajiste tu block de dibujo, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues claro que lo traje, esta bien que sea ingeniero, pero no significa que dejare el dibujo-responde el otro, mientras se cruza de brazos.

Aki, escuchaba desde la puerta, ella sabia de los sentimientos de Yukio, cosa que hizo que Makoto cambiara a cuando le conoció, tres días antes de entrar a la universidad en su primer año.

_Flashback-_

_Aki iba caminando tranquilamente, hoy eran las inscripciones cuando de pronto choca con alguien, ella estaba molesta y le iba a reclamar, cuando noto una mano que se extendía donde ella._

_-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-un joven de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color, le miraba._

_-Pero deberías tener cuidado-Ella sonríe, pero nota la mirada apagada del mas alto-Bueno, no importa, soy Aki Yuiichi y tu?_

_-Ah, es un gusto conocerte Yuiichi-san yo soy Makoto Tachibana-el chico sonríe, pero noto que era forzada._

_-Oye chico, deberías sonreír sin forzarla, bueno, no uses formalismos dime Aki-le dice la chica, mientras le sonríe ampliamente._

_Makoto sonríe y asiente-Bueno a mi dime Makoto~-luego se acordó para donde iba-Tu sabes donde queda la facultad de medicina?_

_-Oh~ tu igual vas para allá?~ pues yo tampoco se, deberíamos preguntar Makoto~-ella mira a todos lados, divisa a un chico de cabello marrón y ojos verde oliva que caminaba en sentido opuestos a ellos.-ne~ a el le preguntamos~_

_Los dos jóvenes se acercan al chico y ella le toca el hombro, el joven se gira y les mira con el ceño levemente fruncido. Miro primero a la chica rubia, luego mira al joven que era un poco mas alto que el._

_-Que les pasa? No ven que estoy ocupado?-el chico, se notaba que estaba algo molesto._

_-Lo siento, por molestarte-dice Makoto, bajando la vista._

_-Es que queremos encontrar la facultad de medicina, creo que nos perdimos-dice Aki._

_-La facultad de medicina?-el chico queda mirándoles pensativos-Pues esta al lado de la facultad de ingeniería _

_, y yo me dirijo para allá._

_-Gracias~! Bueno para que no quedes con la duda, me presento yo soy Aki y el es Makoto~ mi amigo~-dice ella con toda la confianza del mundo._

_-…-el chico suspira-Bueno en ese caso, me llamo Yukio Katsuyuki._

_-Es un gusto~-responde la chica-Yuki!_

_En eso comienza a sonar un móvil, los dos jóvenes quedan mirando a la chica, que mira la pantalla y suspira._

_-Me esperan chicos que mi hermano Haruka me esta llamando-La chica ladeo la mirada y vio a Makoto que se le volvieron a apagar los ojos._

_Ella se alejo para contestar y miro de soslayo que los dos chicos comenzaron a conversar y tanto el peliverde como el de cabello marrón sonreían, eso era algo bueno porque no todos los días iba a chocar con un chico que miraba de manera triste y encontrar a un chico con el ceño fruncido. Eso lo que supuso iba a ser una buena amistad._

_Fin flashback_

Ahora ella estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando a los otros dos, suspira, sabia que el haberse encontrado con ambos ese día era algo bueno, y supuso que harían ellos una buena pareja. Bajo de nuevo a la planta baja y escucha el timbre. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra al chico que es amigo de Makoto.

-Eh? Disculpa pero esta Makoto?-pregunta el de lentes.

-Ah, Mako~ ahora esta con Yuki arriba-dice ella con una sonrisa.

Rei suspira, mirando de reojo la escalera en donde se perdía la figura de Nagisa. Aki le dio la pasada y le dijo que subiera. El abogado, hace caso y sube con cuidado, cuando llega a la puerta, no pudo comprender lo que vio, el de cabello marrón estaba abrazando al peliverde que acariciaba casi de forma maternal el cabello del otro. Rei trago en seco, diablos que podía hacer, suspira, bueno Makoto le había llamado así que toca la puerta, mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

Ambos chicos le miran y Yukio suelta al mas alto, al ver al amigo del peliverde. Makoto, suspira, bueno tenia que tener una charla con el peliazul. Se coloca de pie y le hace una seña.

Haruka estaba en el patio de su casa, dándoles comida a unos gatitos, sonríe triste, al pensar en el peliverde. En eso tocan la puerta, se coloca de pie y se encamina a la entrada y abre encontrándose con Nagisa.

-Hola Haru-chan~-sonríe el chico.

-Hola Nagisa…-murmura Haruka.

-Ah para que llamabas Haru-chan?-pregunta curioso.

-Bueno, ayúdame a idear un plan…-murmura no muy convencido el pelinegro.

-Un plan?...-Nagisa le quedo mirando, luego se coloca a pensar-Plan para que?

-Tu sabes! Para que Makoto se quede…-murmura avergonzado, el pelinegro.

Nagisa por nada se le cae la quijada al escuchar a Haruka, es que no era normal tener al mayor completamente rojo al haber mencionado al peliverde. El rubio suspira, y le sonríe, luego comienza con algunas ideas que se le ocurrieron en el transcurso.

-Haru-chan primero que todo esperemos a que Rei-chan llegue aquí

-Rei?-Haruka no entendió a lo que dijo el menor.

-Claro, a Rei, porque en este minuto iba a hablar con Mako-chan~

-No te dijo?

-Ni si quiera el sabia para que lo había llamado-responde el rubio mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno….

Makoto, se encontraba en el salón principal, sabia que Aki no lo escucharía porque estaba en la cocina, haciendo no se que invento. Rei por su lado, le comenzaba a carcomer la curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia que decirle el mayor.

-Rei…

-S-si!?-el peliazul se sobresalta.

-Oye tranquilo-Makoto, ríe, pero luego se coloca serio-Rei, necesito un favor…

-Eh que cosa?-su curiosidad estaba creciendo aun mas.

-Tu sabes,… necesito, una casa aquí… para cuando venga-murmura el mas alto.

-Una casa aquí? Acaso, Makoto vas a quedarte?-el peliazul, ladea la cabeza, sin escuchar lo ultimo.

-Ah~ no, no pienso quedarme… solo que por lo menos necesito donde pueda quedarme con Yuki—Makoto es interrumpido.

-MAKOTO~! AMOR MIO~ YUKIO ACABA DE CAERSE DE LA CAMA~!-Aki entra casi corriendo, pero venia del segundo piso.

Makoto, solo necesitaba la pared y así masacrarse la cabeza, en verdad esa mujer no tenia remedio. Suspira, pensando en "_Como cayo Yuki de ahí?"_. Mira de reojo al peliazul.

-Por favor Rei, si sabes de algún lugar me avisas~ es con urgencia que por lo menos lo tenga algunos días mas-responde el peliverde.

-Bueno, estaré en contacto contigo-dice el peliazul, antes de marcharse.

Haruka y Nagisa, se miraban las caras, para que mentir que ya llevaban esperando al peliazul mas de media hora y eso les estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad. En ese momento se escucha el timbre de entrada y es Nagisa el que va a abrir y que dejara pasar a la persona que no era otro que Rin, este ultimo venia con Nitori, mirando con curiosidad al pelinegro.

-Y a ustedes que les pasa?-Rin no sabia que pensar, ver a ambos tan quietos.

-Rin-chan, estamos esperando a Rei-chan-dice el rubio, riendo suavemente.

-Y eso para que?-el pelirrojo alza una ceja.

Haruka iba a responder, pero justo se escucha el timbre y como Rin era el mas cercano, abre la puerta, colocándose a discutir con la persona recién llegada, que no era ni mas, ni menos que Rei. Tanto Nagisa, como el pelinegro, se colocan de pie para esperar a lo que tenía que decir el peliazul.

-Makoto, dijo que necesitaba una casa para quedarse con Yukio…-dice el peliazul.

-Como que quedarse con ese?-Haruka frunce leve el ceño.

-Espera… primero quien mierda es ese tal Yukio?-Rin, se extrañaba mas y por el amor de dios quería saber.

-Yukio?-Nitori, ladea la cabeza, como pensando en el nombre.

-Yukio Katsuyuki, es un amigo cercano a Makoto-dice Rei, provocando que el rubio como el pelinegro le miraran-Bueno, no es tan cercano como Haruka.

-Rei-chan, estas seguro que se va a quedar con Yukio?-pregunta Nagisa, algo le estaba preocupando y mas al ver a Haruka, con los ojos apagados.

-Digo, que estaba buscando una casa para quedarse, cuando viniera a Iwatobi de nuevo-dice Rei, enredándose con sus propias palabras.

-C-como, Makoto, no se va a quedar?-pregunta Haruka.

-No, el iba a seguir hablando pero fuimos interrumpidos cuando esa chica, Aki, llego gritando de que Yukio se había caído de la cama-responde Rei.

-…-Rin no sabia si reírse.

Haruka, en ese momento lo único que pensó _"Ojala que se haya muerto",_ después desistió de sus palabras, tan malo no iba a ser, o tal vez si. El iba a tener al peliverde consigo, no iba a dejar que ese otro se lo quitara, aunque este herido.

Makoto y Aki, miraban, completamente rojos de tanto reír a Yukio que seguía en el suelo, alegando que la cama era muy alta para dejar un vaso en el suelo, cosa que hizo que ambos se largaran a reír aun más.

-Ay Yuki, no deberías hacer eso~ -Makoto, se acerca a el y lo toma en brazos, dejándole de nuevo en la cama.

-jajajaja Ahora Yuki parece una princesa en los brazos de su príncipe~-Aki, se burlaba mas, haciendo que el del cabello marrón se sonrojara.

-C-callate Aki!, y-y no se de que hablas!-Yukio, estaba en el punto de sonrojo de casi explotar.

-Yuki, si no te acuerdas yo ya se de tus sentimientos-dice Makoto, robándole un beso.

Ahora si que Aki, tenia para burlarse por mas de un mes de Yukio, al verlo que por poco comenzara a cambiar de color, simplemente Makoto esta vez se había pasado. Luego de un rato, la chica noto que el peliverde mostraba algunas señas de estarse enamorando de Yukio.

-Bueno~ Makoto, vamos a ir a ver el mar?-pregunta la chica.

-Ah?, pues por supuesto!-dice con alegría Makoto.

-Entonces me voy a cambiar~-dice la chica para irse luego de la habitación.

-Makoto-Yukio, estaba algo mas tranquilo-P-porque me besaste?

-Ah?-Makoto, le miro y se masajeo la sien-Secreto~-ríe para luego irse de la habitación.

Yukio, le miro y suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba que esa no había sido la primera vez, de echo las veces anteriores fueron por culpa de Takashi con sus zancadillas en los entrenamientos y otras porque Makoto se acercaba demasiado y justo en ese momento se giraba a responder las preguntas del mas alto. Pero esta vez, había sido extraño, no era nada de lo anterior, cosa que hizo que de nuevo se sonrojara. Luego, se levanta sin hacer ruido y se acerca a la ventana, logrando divisar esa mirada del pelinegro, notando que estaba molesto.

-En serio…Podre tener a Makoto?-Pensó tanto Haruka como Yukio, mientras tenían una batalla de miradas.

Haruka, miro hacia los demás con un pensamiento en claro _"recuperare a Makoto como sea", _una imperceptible sonrisa apareció, al menos los otros no lo not_a_ron.

* * *

_**Hasta Ahí el cap 5, de seguro fue algo extraño, pero hasta Aki lo noto que Mako-chan se estaba enamorando de Yukio, ¿podrá ser posible que Haru logre que se quede? TT-TT casi me hacen llorar porque en la parte de que Mako le da el beso a Yuki, casi asesino a la cruel hermana que tengo y eso que le dije que me diera una idea, bueno aunque me gusto, por lo menos colocar algo mas de suspenso, pero que me quedo mal D:**_

_**Aki: ¿Reviews?**_

_**Yukio: Claro se burlan de mi caída...**_


End file.
